The legend of Spyro: The Rise of Darkness
by FemanineFamine
Summary: Can't think of one since I haven't read the whole story myself yet.
1. A new beginning

**This story is not mine but a Friend of mine. There username is V2d12 so all credit goes to him an not me. all questions you may have about his story or characters should be directed to him with PMs or a reveiw. Reveiws will be seen by hkm so dont be afraid to write one in.**

Chapter one: A new beginning

There was a flash. The world was no longer falling apart.

"By the Ancestors, they did it!" Exclaimed Volteer, "I hope the young dragons will return…"

"As do I, Volteer." Replied Cyril.

* * *

Ten years later…

The heroes finally woke from their long slumber.

The large purple dragon woke first, "Wha… what happened? Wait… Malefor… planet's core… Cynder… Cynder! Where are you!"

Cynder, the black dragoness, woke mere seconds later, "Spyro? Spyro, is that you?"

Both found each other, and embraced.

Spyro asked the first thing that came to mind,"Cynder, d-did you-"

Spyro halted his question and asked a different one.

"Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

Cynder, still concerned about what he was originally going to ask, answered his question.

"Yea I'm fine, I don't think I'm hurt."

Neither of the pair have noticed they have grown substantially, until Spyro asked,"What happened to us?"

"It looks as if we have grown up, Spyro…"

"Well, either way, we should head back to Warfang. Find the guardians and see if they know what happened."

Cynder nodded and they broke the embrace. They both stretched their wings to their full extent, and jumped into the air. The wind caught their wings allowing them to go higher.

Neither of them thought to question why they were on a tall, grassy hill, instead inside the planet's core.

Once they got their heading, they both looked around one last time before heading out.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder spotted two dragons walking towards the city, and decided to land.

The two on the ground were green and orange. Spyro and Cynder landed near, catching their attention.

The green dragon, was built heavily, with powerful muscles. He had many deep, painful scars, all in painful places. He had full steel plate armor and had a dim look of surprise in his eyes once he spotted the two new arrivals.

The orange dragon, on the other hand, quickly got into a defensive stance. The large green dragon quickly pulled his wing out, signaling for the orange dragon to return to a normal, relaxed position.

The orange dragon had scars, some deep, most others were small, but still painful. He was not as strong as the green dragon, but he was much more maneuverable.

The green dragon spoke first, "What brings you two around here? Almost all have lost hope for your return. We were just on our way back to the city." He paused for a moment, then apologized, "My name is Voltavus, I'm sorry that I have neglected to allow you two to speak." He finished in his deep, powerful voice.

"Well, all I can say is, we are on our way back to the city."

The orange dragon spoke up,"Why would you two, with your higher status, want to talk with us about your jobs?"

"We do not want to be treated like we are any better than anyone else. We only want to live a normal life."

"Well, if Ignius is done here, we would like to invite you both onto our little party back home" Ignius gave a slight look of hatred towards the two heroes,"Would you like to join us?"

The heroes looked to each other, then both agreed.

"Well, this is good. Once we return, I'll take you two straight to the Guardians. I'm sure they'll be happy to accept your company."

Cynder noticed how Voltavus didn't look like an electricity dragon. She asked, "Are you an electricity dragon? Your scales wouldn't match."

The mention of his name caused him to slightly lower his wings. Cynder was about to ask what's wrong when he continued.

"I was once an electricity dragon, yes. But I was captured during the war with Malefor's forces. I was young. A teenager. Only about fifteen or so. My element is, was more powerful than most others. They tried their best to corrupt me. I resisted the darkness. They were able to corrupt even my element. And my color. It is no longer electricity. I started to call it Ethereal Lightning. I was forced into an arena, because of my stubbornness. I fought for days. Until I met Ignius. He was also captured, but unlike me, he succumbed to the darkness. I had to bring him back to the light if either one of us were to survive. I had to drag him away from that place, whilst fighting off the apes. Once I escaped them, I headed straight for Warfang. Once Ignius finally woke, he asked me where we were. I explained our situation, then he thanked me. He kept telling me he owed me his life. I never accepted his offers of service. I only wanted to get him to the safety. Once we were back to the city, the Guardians weren't there. I didn't know what to do, so I found the Elder Counsel. They took Ignius, but I had to do something about the dark armies. News of your defeat, Cynder, spread like wildfire. I never had any doubt in you both. I was soon old enough to join the Warfang's Elite Guard. I joined them to fight the Dark Master's forces, and they learned of my ability to command forces against both the grublins and apes. I was quickly promoted to General in only a few months. I was in charge of the forces at Warfang, and with your help, we destroyed the encroaching horde of grublins. We stayed their advance upon our land. I was also there to fight the Destroyer. My forces were holding the grublins back, whilst you two fought the monstrosity. The Warfang's Elite Guard escaped from the wall of fire. None perished to the unholy flames. My forces were keeping the citizens of Warfang calmed, whilst they cleared the ruins of the remaining hostiles. After the planet was firmly back together, I volunteered to search for you two. I have been searching for ten years. I'm not surprised to see you, I have always kept myself calm. I am, however, happy to have had you two run into us. I have been searching everywhere. We were just getting started back to Warfang."

Both heroes had no idea how to react to such a story. They were genuinely surprised to learn of how long they were gone.

"Wait… you said ten years, right?" Asked Spyro.

Voltavus only nodded, confirming their suspicions.

"That explains why we are more filled out, huh?"

The party of two was now a party of four. They spent the night next to the road.

Voltavus woke first. He wrote a note and placed it in front of Cynder. He went off to find food for the other three.

Cynder was the the second to wake. She read the note, and she just laid there silently, thinking about the things they may have missed in the last ten years.

Cynder started looking around and could see Spyro still sleeping, but she couldn't see Ignius. Voltavus would have said he was bringing him along but he didn't.

Cynder was searching for him but he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered where could he be.

Cynder started frantically looking for him and ran towards the cliff's edge, to see Ignius laying down in the sun, looking up at it.

"What is he doing? why did he leave and not tell anyone just to come and lay out here?"

She didn't disturb him. She just looked at him with curiosity, then Voltavus landed next to her.

"Cynder what are you doing here? Where's Igniu… oh he's staring at the sun again."

"Why does he do that Voltavus, is he okay?"

"I'm pretty sure he's fine, this is some routine that he's been doing since I dragged him away from the apes, and every time I ask why he does it, he gets mad at me. So I've been teasing him almost ever since he started doing it, watch this."

Voltavus walked up to Ignius and started poking him and asking him what he's looking at.

"Hey Ignius, watcha looking at, it seems interesting."

Ignius mocked Voltavus.

"Eh men eh me ney, shut up!"

"Heh heh, see Cynder? It never gets old."

Cynder giggled with Voltavus, Ignius did not like them laughing at him, so he got angry and walked back to camp.

"So Cynder, I brought the food back to camp, Spyro was still sleeping when I was there but when Ignius gets back he will probably get woken up by our mad little Ignius."

"Ehh, it's time for Spyro to get up anyway, we should eat then start heading towards warfang."

"Let's start heading back then, we'll eat a little bit and start heading out."

"Agreed, let's go."

They arrived back to camp and could see Ignius pacing himself, but Spyro was still sleeping.

"Voltavus, why do you gotta be mean to me, especially in front of one of the world's heroes, it's embarrassing!"

Voltavus, beginning to chuckle says,"Oh come on Ignius, I didn't try to embarrass you in front of Cynder, and hey she didn't care."

"YES SHE DID!, ugh I'm not deaf Voltavus, you guys were both laughing at me, I don't harass you!"

Spyro started to wake up, and the first thing he heard was Ignius and Voltavus going back and forth.

"You don't tease me because I don't do things like staring at the sun in my free time" trying his hardest to not laugh.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! Being mean!"

"Come on Ignius just cal-"

"BE NICE, Just be nice!"

Spyro moved onto his back, smiling with his eyes closed, listening to the two argue.

Cynder walked over to Spyro and layed down next to him.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Ehh I slept alright, but I was greeted by them two arguing," while chuckling.

Whilst talking, they can hear Ignius mimicking Voltavus and telling him to shut up in the background.

Then they heard Ignius yell, they looked towards them and immediately started to laugh.

Voltavus was putting his arms around Ignius and started to drop himself onto him, bringing them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings Ignius, could you ever forgive me" now letting his laughter out.

"Voltavus get off me, now!" Trying to slap his face and get him off of him.

Voltavus started laughing even harder.

"You big oaf, get off me!"

"Ignius I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I bet Cynder is very sorry as well."

All Spyro and Cynder could do was enjoy the moment and laugh.

A few more minutes went by and Voltavus had his fun and let Ignius up.

He jumped up, walked a couple steps away and laid down, staring at Voltavus while he was still chuckling and walking towards the camp fire.

"I will start preparing our food and once we eat some, we will pack up and head out."

"That sounds good, I know I'm getting hungry, what about you Cynder?"

"Yea I'm feeling hungry too."

Ten minutes later…

All the food was served by Voltavus.

"Man, Voltavus, this smells amazing!" complemented Spyro.

"Well, I have done my fair share of cooking. I guess I just learned to do it better." Voltavus stated with a smirk.

They all dug into their meals, every bite was savored.

Cynder couldn't help but ask where he found such amazing seasonings, to which he replied, "I bought these spices from one of the market stalls, from Warfang. I tell you what, he can mix anything and make them better than anyone else's."

"We never knew anyone that could make any food, other than the Guardians, or my foster parents." Added Spyro.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" Cynder asked.

"Well I has some knowledge on cooking before, but once I saved Ignius and he wouldn't leave me because of his 'debt', I had to learn to care for him, which I guess helped me become a better cook."

"But wait, why are you taking care of Ignius like that, he is old enough to care for himself isn't he?" Asked Cynder.

At this point, Ignius finished his food, which is why Voltavus asked him to go and find a specific herb that is semi-common to the area.

"Now," Voltavus began," I take care of Ignius because he is, how should I put this… unstable. He has these 'fits' every now and then. Sometimes it gets hard to calm him down but I usually do. I don't know why he has random outbursts but I seem to be one of the only if not only people that calm him down. So I volunteered to care for him since I was the only one he really knew. He can fend for himself, but he is still quite dependent on me."

He finished his sentence with a sad look, almost one of grief upon his features.

"I see. Well, I say we finished our breakfast!" stated Cynder, to which the other males, agreed.

Ignius returned shortly after they finished their meal, with said herb.

"Thanks, Ignius, this is, what is called, a 'Dragon's Tail.' it is used in many different kinds of food, and even for it's colors. It grows naturally in green, red, yellow, and blue."

"So what exactly did you need that for anyway, you're all done eating?"

"Well, I wanted to show our heroes this herb since they wanted to know."

Spyro and Cynder both look at ignius and nod their heads in conformation.

"Oh ok, just wondering, but I really want to get to warfang, so can we start packing up now."

"Yes we can, I will clean up our equipment, Spyro and Cynder, just relax, me and Ignius will clean up."

"No, we will help to, and either way, Ignius wants to get to warfang, so if all of us clean up we can head out sooner."

"Well I guess that's ok, Ignius gather the herbs and leftover meat, Spyro, Cynder, and I will clean the rest."

Two hours later

"Hey Voltavus, I wonder what everyone's gonna think when we show up with the heroes, we can have them do whatever we want with them around."

"No Ignius, that's not what we're doing when we land, we should situate ourselves and then you can tell your story of hanging out with the heroes, and maybe you can even tell them you had the honor of dining with them."

"Well, Voltavus, we really appreciate your concern, but once we get there, we'd like to keep quiet, at least until we meet with the Guardians. I'm sure you understand, Ignius."

Ignius looked towards the other three with sadness in his eyes, and said, "Yea… I understand…"

The party was around ten minutes away from the city walls, when they all landed on the road.

"Why'd we land down here?" Asked Spyro.

"We, the Warfang Elite, have a ban on flying over top of the walls. In the past, this has proven to be much safer. Any and all winged creatures have to go through the gates, allowing us to keep check on all who enter and exit the city."

Cynder had a look of understanding on her features, and stated, "That makes enough sense."

The party of four made their way towards the main gates. Once they arrived, the lookout mole called down to them,"State yer business here in Warfang!"

"Mason! It's just us, Voltavus and Ignius! Were here with two guests!"

"Ahh, Voltavus! Ignius! Bring yer friends right on in!"

After this statement, the monstrous stone gates swung inwards with a heavy scraping sound.

Once the gate was open enough, the party made their way into the city.

"Man, it's a lot bigger than I remembered…" stated Cynder.

The city was swarming with moles, cheetahs, and dragons of all colors, shapes, and sizes. The group was spotted by none other than Hunter and Meadow.

"Spyro, Cynder? Is that really you two?" The look on his face alone was one of immense recognition. The smile was spread from ear to ear. This big cat was happy.

"Hunter, Meadow! How have you two been?"

"We have been good, Spyro, how about you?"

"Well, we just woke up from saving the world a few days ago. It felt just like we beat Malefor yesterday."

Meadow spoke, "Must have been quite a shocker to wake up ten years later."

Both Spyro and Cynder nodded.

Then Cynder asked, "You four know each other?"

Hunter replied, "Well, yes, Voltavus and Ignius actually helped our tribe move into Warfang. We've been friends ever sense."

Voltavus smiled and asked, "Hunter, do you remember when we were out hunting, and Ignius wanted to come along?"

Hunter started to chuckle, and replies,"Yes, it was one of the best times I've had in a long time…"

Ignius just stated angrily,"If you need me, I'll be at the house." And stomped off.

Voltavus and Hunter were laughing, with the latter leaning on the former.

Once they regained their composure, Spyro asked about their story.

Voltavus started,"Well, Ignius was still young, around sixteen or so. Me and Hunter were going out to hunt, and he wanted to go, but we didn't think that was a good idea."

Hunter finished,"He had other plans then to sit and wait. He followed us, and he tried to hide. He only accomplished hiding his head and shoulders."

Everyone in the small group burst out into laughter. Once it died down, Voltavus invited the two cheetahs to accompany them to the Guardians, to which they accepted.

"So, I think it's about time we all get to the Grand Temple." Said Voltavus.

The people of Warfang were starting to stare, putting the two heroes on edge.

Voltavus whispers,"Don't worry, we're almost there."

They had just started up the steps to the Grand Temple, when a guard addressed them,"What business do you five have with the Guardians?" Once he noticed Voltavus, he let them pass.

The party of five reached the summit of the stairs and entered the two massive reinforced oak doors.

The large hall was a sight of epic proportions. It was truly stunning. The walls were adorned with massive columns, and many other stone decorations. The ceiling was painted to resemble the 'Battle of Warfang' and even had the two heroes defeating the Golem of the Deep.

The floor was decorated with large white marble slabs. In the center of the room, there was a large statue. It was of both Spyro and Cynder, when they were young.

Cynder gasped, and Spyro's jaw dropped.

"We had this structure constructed about a year after the fall of Malefor. We actually had Volteer help us, because of his big words."

"Volteer's big words, huh?" Joked Cynder.

Voltavus chucked, and he asked them all to wait.

He returned a few minutes later with five dragons in tow. One was recognized as Volteer, but the others were unknown to the heroes.

Once Volteer realized who the heroes were, he quickly padded over," Spyro? Cynder? You're here! I have never given up hope for your return to our magnificent city!"

Spyro stepped in and gave Volteer a firm hug with his wing, and said," Volteer, it's been so long… how have you been?" And stepped back.

"Well, I have been absolutely magnificent!"

Cynder then gave Volteer a good hug, and then they parted.

She asked, "Where are Terrador and Cyril?"

Volteer replies with his larger-than-average vocabulary, "They have just happened to depart for a diplomatic sortie. Too bad they weren't here to see the return of the heroes!"

Then Spyro remembered the other four dragons that came in with Voltavus, "I have no intention of being rude, but who exactly are you?"

The earth dragon spoke first, "We are the new Guardians, well, other than Volteer. I am Tremmor," then he gestured to the Fire Guardian, "This is Blaize," who bowed.

The Wind Guardian spoke next, "I am Alva, this is Iglacius," she gestured to the ice dragon.

"Also Voltavus, do you happen to know where Ignius is? He never leaves your side."

"Well, he's having a little moment right now, he went back to the house, and honestly I'd rather him be moody elsewhere than be here with an attitude."

The crowd all shared a laugh

Volteer then asked.

"So Spyro you're all here, where's Ignitus?"

Spyro stopped and began to feel tears forming in his eyes.

Volteer just from that, could see that something happened.

"Well he, he-"

Cynder cut him off, putting her wing around him, and telling him that it's ok, she will answer for him.

Cynder then spoke

"When we we're trying to traverse the wall of fire, it was too hot, we all couldn't get through."

Volteer started to feel tears in his eyes, but held them back. Spyro was beginning to cry while being hugged by Cynder.

"He tried getting us through but he couldn't make it, he sent us out of the wall of fire, but he didn't come with us."

The crowd went from laughter from before, now to deep sorrow.

Cynder was consoling the purple drake. She ignored the stinging in her own eyes.

Volteer felt awful. He hung his head in sorrow, mourning for their loss.

Voltavus felt the tragic loss. He never lets his eyes leak, but the impenetrable dam was starting to give. He knew Ignitus. He had even became friends with the old Guardian.

All of the new Guardians, Blaize, Iglacious, Tremmor, and Alva, all bowed their heads to mourn their fallen comrade.

Spyro spoke up,"Volteer… I know you didn't mean to… mean to remind us of his d-death… I really appreciate your concern, and I know Ignitus would too."

All of the dragons in the room, even the two cheetahs, were trying to grasp the fact that Ignitus is gone.

"I think we should commemorate his loss…" said Volteer.

"I agree, we shall honor his death and all that he has done for us." Said Voltavus.

Volteer then asked Voltavus.

"Well, have you told Ignius of this yet, how did he handle it?"

"I didn't know, Volteer, I have just learned of his demise. I'll break it to him as easy as I can."

Spyro, Cynder, and Voltavus all returned to 'The Final Vanguard's Estate', Voltavus's home.


	2. A new presence

Chapter Two: A New Presence

Ignius was waiting for the group to return. When they did, he instantly snapped at Voltavus.

He didn't react. He just looked depressed, just like the other two dragons with him.

As Ignius started to get mad again, he stopped himself because he could see that something happened to his friends.

He wanted to kill Voltavus but he cared about their wellbeing more than his little problems.

"Hey Voltavus what's wrong, you guys look horrible?"

Voltavus walked towards Ignius, Spyro and Cynder were following.

Voltavus sighs then asks, "Ignius, could you come with me to the family room."

"Yea sure, but what's wrong Voltavus, seriously?"

Voltavus still had the depressed expression on his face, not responding to his question, he just keeps walking with Ignius by his side and Spyro and Cynder following close behind.

Ignius was becoming agitated and scared that something bad has happened and he wasn't telling him, but he knew that he was probably going to tell him in the family room.

They all sit, and Voltavus starts by asking,"Do you remember Ignitus?"

He only nodded his head, with a confused expression on his face.

"He was the fire guardian. He was both Spyro, Cynder, and my own mentor."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Voltavus's eyes started stinging again, and he bowed his head, letting the tears fall to the floor, "He's… he's dead… he was lost in the wall of fire, during the war…"

Ignius suddenly remembered the way Voltavus spoke about Ignitus. He looked up to him like a father, and now he was gone. Voltavus has never, I mean never, cried, especially In Front of Ignius.

Now with no desire for revenge, Ignius moved over to his friend's side, and tried to console him.

Spyro and Cynder were over listening to him, but their eyes weren't dry. Both were tearing up, but managed to hold them back.

The rest of the day was filled with depression, and sorrow.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back!" Was all that the heroes heard when they woke.

They made their way into the dining room, when they saw Voltavus holding a small, leather bound book, just out of Ignius's reach.

"Only when you finish your breakfast!" Voltavus spoke between the laughs.

"Fine, just don't go back on your word!"

"Well, is this what you two do every morning?"

Voltavus looked over to the two new arrivals, and said, "Well, sometimes, only if he doesn't have his breakfast."

Both heroes laughed, Ignius could only let out a low growl and just sat down with his head laying on the table, looking his food with an angry stare.

Voltavus looked down at Ignius and made a proposal.

"So Ignius I'll make you a deal, you eat your food and I won't start telling our guests about your little diary."

Ignius bolts his head up towards Voltavus and yells, "IT'S A JOURNAL NOT A DIARY!"

Voltavus started to say something but was cut off.

"And you wouldn't dare read a single word out of that you thief."

"Oh would I? Well let's see, page one-"

"VOLTAVUS YOU'RE TREADING ON THIN ICE!"

"As I was saying page one, there is this elegant dragoness that I met at the market, and she has the most beautiful name, her name is fla-"

Ignius jumped up at Voltavus, trying to snatch his book back from him, he almost got it but missed.

"Voltavus I'm seriously getting mad, you better stop!"

"I'll tell you what, If you want it back, you have to spar me for it."

Ignius, with his irrational thinking, accepted the challenge.

Voltavus offered the heroes a front row seat to this duel, to which they accepted.

The spar took place in the training yard at the back of the home.

They arrived to the training yard to spar, Voltavus and Ignius got to their positions to brawl.

Voltavus got in his defensive stance, still looking amused, while Ignius was in a position ready to attack, with a determined and angry expression.

"So Voltavus, are you just gonna stand there and admire the weather or are you going to start it!"

"Well since you ask, let's begin shall we?"

The two dragons started circling around the training yard, staring at each other.

Ignius then jumped up at Voltavus to strike, but he was expecting that, so he was ready defend himself.

Ignius was thrown behind Voltavus but he got up and lunged again, this time he caught Voltavus off guard, and got a good hit to his face.

Voltavus realized that Ignius was getting more aggressive, so he started to become more defensive.

Spyro and Cynder were just watching the two spar with amusement but also were feeling nervous because the spar was getting intense.

"This may not end well…" stated Spyro.

Voltavus whirled around with his paw and caught Ignius in the side, knocking the breath out of him.

He put as much distance between him and Voltavus as he could, but then he remembered the rules they agreed on, he could use his element.

Voltavus charged a bolt of Ethereal Lightning, and released it, directly at Ignius. It was far from lethal, but it would definitely hurt.

The green energy made the heroes jump in surprise.

They were relieved that Ignius was able to get up. When he did, he charged. He lowered his horns, low enough to hurt, but nothing fatal.

Voltavus, his mood still intact, smiled, and jumped into the air, using his element to create a shockwave underneath him, causing his opponent to charge directly into the storm.

Ignius knew he was going to get hurt, but he didn't know he would get hurt this bad.

Ignius was stunned, Voltavus dove and landed upon Ignius, crushing the smaller dragon into the ground. He wasn't done yet, he used his element and charged his scales, causing the ethereal lighting to spark across both his scales and Ignius's.

Ignius knew he lost, but he wasn't going to stop. He had to get that book back.

Ignius continues to struggle, but Voltavus continued to put more energy into the attack, causing more pain for the both of them.

Ignius was beginning to become enraged, and was starting to try and use his tail blade and horns to impale Voltavus.

"STOP MOVING!"

Ignius suddenly stopped moving, fearing the voice, void of all sympathy.

Voltavus had risen to his paws and had an apparition of himself, holding Ignius down. Both were covered in burn marks, but Voltavus's scales were torn all over and bleeding, where he used his element over his own body.

Ignius suddenly lost his anger, and replaced it with immediate sorrow.

Voltavus was bleeding profusely from in-between his damaged scales. He looked like he had fought the entire dark army and more. He just stood there with his massive body, shaking.

Voltavus had never used this much energy, it had never taken this much to stop Ignius from his little fits. Now he had to use enough to cause external damage to his own body. This was getting bad. He had never had to do this.

"Voltavus?"

He turned and saw Spyro and Cynder cautiously approaching.

"Are you okay?"

He only shook his head, and whispered,"No." He then fell over, unconscious.

The apparition of Voltavus dissipated and Ignius instantly bolted to the heroes, and Voltavus, "What happened?!" He then, though confused, ran to find the estate healers.

He returned with four dragons, two were earth, one male, one female, an ice dragoness, and a fire dragon. Accompanied by five moles.

"By the Ancestors! This dragon has done something that I cannot even begin to explain! Get him into the infirmary!" The female ice dragoness ordered. The two earth dragons instantly complied with her order.

They all went to to the estate infirmary.

"What happened?" Asked the med-team leader.

"Voltavus and I were sparing, but then he suddenly looked like he does now. I only got one strike on him!"

"Why were you two even sparing, you both were beat up worse than just sparing?"

Ignius choked and hesitated, knowing the reason for the fight, his eyes began to tear up when he started to speak, but he was cut off by Spyro and Cynder.

Cynder spoke first, "Ignius was testing out a new thing he learned a couple weeks ago and Voltavus let him try it out."

Spyro continued her sentence, "And it got a little out of hand, and now we're here."

The med team leader then replied, "Well next time Ignius, don't let it get out of hand like that, I have a feeling you were the one that escalated the fight, but from what I hear, you didn't try to hurt him out of anger."

Ignius just looked at the ground in both embarrassment and sadness, knowing he actually started to try to hurt him badly out of anger, and didn't even respond, Spyro spoke for him.

"Well thank you, and it won't happen again, also how long will it be until Voltavus is better?"

"Well it will be a couple days but we want to hold on to him to find out what exactly he did in the fight."

The dragons shook their heads in understanding, Ignius hated it.

"You know I wouldn't prefer him to be a lab rat for your research!"

"Ignius he's going to be ok, we aren't going to do anything wrong to him."

Ignius was becoming more agitated at the med team leader not complying with him.

"NO HE'S NOT GOING TO BE SOMEBODY THAT YOU DO TESTS ON AND STUDY!"

Cynder got Ignius's attention, "Ignius, he's going to be fine, they are only going to find out how to make him feel better, he's not going to be some 'lab rat'.

Spyro then continued, "Listen Ignius, I know you're feeling mad right now, but they are only trying to help."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON!"

Voltavus awoke, and heard the arguing.

Voltavus choked, but managed to whisper out, "Spyro and Cynder please come here."

They both walked over to him, Ignius was following.

"Voltavus I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I won't do it anymore!"

"Ignius I forgive you, and it's not only your fault, but I need to talk to Spyro and Cynder alone."

Ignius paused at his request, but kept going towards them.

Voltavus asked him again, Ignius replied, "No Voltavus! I'm not just going to be sent away!"

Voltavus then asked his guards to bring him out, they complied and started moving towards Ignius.

"IF EITHER ONE OF YOU TOUCH ME, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Voltavus was watching, with sadness that he had to do that to his friend, basically family.

Cynder then said, "Ignius, please just go for a minute, don't make it hard on Voltavus."

The guards approached Ignius and tried to grab him.

Ignius hit one of the guards in the side of the head almost as hard as he did with Voltavus in the spar.

He then lowered his head and then swung it up to hit the other guard with his horns, the guard jumped around him and then onto him.

The hurt guard asked for more guards to help them bring him out.

"Ignius you need to stop this right now!" Said the guard that was holding his head down.

Spyro then ran over and aided the guards, and with all of them they detained Ignius and brought him outside.

Once outside, Spyro tells the guards, "If anything happens, come get me immediately, ok."

The guards nodded their heads and continued to hold Ignius.

Ignius snarled and growled at the guards that were holding him down, but he couldn't get all of them off.

Spyro began to walk away, and looked back at them with a sad look, but kept going.

He was walking inside and could hear Cynder almost ordering Voltavus to do something.

"Voltavus, you need to stay here and lay down, Ignius is fine."

"He needs me! I need to calm him down!"

Spyro then jumped in, "Don't worry Voltavus, he's fine, I was just with him, now what did you want to tell us?"

"While I'm here Spyro, I need you two to watch over Ignius, other than me he seems to be comfortable around you guys, can you please take care of him for the time being?"

Cynder spoke, "Of course we can, but how long are you going to be here?"

The med team leader spoke for Voltavus, "He won't be here for long, he will be out in a couple days."

"Also, there's something about Ignius I haven't told you, and while I'm not with him and you guys are, you need to know."

Voltavus asks everyone to leave the room, except for the heroes.

Everyone in the room complied and left the room except for Spyro and Cynder.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"What i'm about to tell you is very important, you cannot tell anyone, especially Ignius."

"Ok we won't tell anyone Voltavus."

Voltavus sighs and tries to say something but chokes on his words, but then says, "Ignius is corrupt, he has been since our first encounter with each other, I've never told anyone this but he is still corrupted by the dark power, but it's been receded for a long time, that's why I take care of him and heavily monitor his actions, if he snaps, it won't end well."

Both of the hero's eyes widen, and their hearts began to beat a lot faster than normal.

"Has he ever snapped after your 'meeting'?"

"No, the corruption hasn't shown itself since then, but I fear that him being under lots of stress and anger from today might break him."

Cynder was still staring at Voltavus with shock, but Spyro asked, "We will calm him down Voltavus, we won't let anything happen, I promise."

"Thank you guys so much for doing this, but remember, don't tell Ignius about his corruption, he doesn't even know that he is or even was corrupted."

"We won't, We promise."

They went and brought the med team back in and left, after saying goodbye to Voltavus.

They then went to go get Ignius.

Once they returned to the main structure, they all went into their respective rooms.

The next day happened to go by quickly, with no concerns, but the next was going to be event- filled.

Ignius woke, and immediately felt hungry. He went to the dining hall, to see both heroes already awake and eating. It was early morning, because the sun had just broke the crest of the nearby mountains.

"Good morning, Ignius. We have taken the liberty of making you something for breakfast, hope you like it." Said Cynder.

Ignius was truly grateful of their concern over him, and he felt just a little more safe with them near.

"Good morning to you both, how was your sleep?" He said as he sat down at his place.

Cynder spoke first,"We both slept well, thank you. How about yours? Anything worth remembering?"

He sifted through what he could remember of his dream, and shook his head once he realized he couldn't find anything.

The breakfast went by quite quickly, and the party of three went on out to the markets. The heroes have been in the city for a while now, at least two weeks, so the people of Warfang were trying their best to get a few words out to their heroes.

A couple of Voltavus's Elite Guard were accompanying them.

The news of Voltavus's injury spread like wildfire. All who heard were there to throw their words of hate at Ignius.

"You're no better than the apes!"

The guards immediately pushed the encroaching crowd back, causing some civilians to fall.

"Why do you defend that evil beast!"

Ignius was trying to be like Voltavus and the heroes, attempting to ignore the angry crowd.

"Voltavus should have left you to the apes!"

This statement was the last straw. Nobody was going to second guess Voltavus's actions. Not even the Guardians would do that.

"LEAVE US ALONE! WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU OR ANYONE YOU KNOW!"

The crowd instantly fell quiet. Now nobody was willing to speak, for fear of death.

Cynder stepped towards Ignius and asked,"Are you oka-"

She was cut off by a heavy paw.

Ignius had suddenly swung around and punched her in the side of the jaw. The sheer force was enough to draw blood, but she has had many years of combat experience. She only staggered.

Spyro had his attention focused elsewhere, but he heard the collision. He wheeled around, and saw Cynder, recovering from the strike.

His evil side was struggling to get free, and the anger only weakened it's mental prison.

He realized what was happening, and tried to stop the darkness. He was grabbing at his head, and roaring in pain.

It was no use.

It broke free, and forced its control onto the body of the purple savior.

Ignius had succumbed to his own darkness and corruption.

Spyro's dark form used his wings to lunge at his opponent, Ignius.

The latter didn't see him coming, and was knocked to the ground.

He recovered quickly, and tried to strike Dark Spyro, whose experience was much more than that of his enemy. He blocked the strike, and countered, his claws digging into his scales.

Ignius let out a loud growl, then dug his tail blade right behind his left foreleg. He instantly felt the pain, and was pushed away.

Dark Spyro, once thrown off, took to the sky to strike from above.

The dark hero blasted the ground with dark convexity, leaving the area charred.

He used his wings to propel himself towards his target. He hit with bone-crushing force.

Ignius started yelling, and stoking up his flame, but it wasn't normal fire.

Cynder, still in shock from the near instant turn of Spyro, looked to Ignius and could see a green flame forming. He was preparing to use it.

Spyro got into a leaping position and dove in Ignius's direction to strike him again, but he leapt into his strike zone.

Ignius let out a loud roar and a green flame spewed from his mouth, enveloping Dark Spyro, causing immense pain. This didn't stop the evil form, though.

Ignius ran to attack, but was struck from within the smoke by the dark convexity of dark Spyro.

Ignius was covered in the dense convexity. It burned hotter than anything he had ever felt. It was eating away at his flesh, and would burn through his body in a matter of minutes.

Ignius was writhing in agony, but his darkened mind dulled the pain, drastically.

Dark Spyro had ethereal fire burns all over him, but were masked by the heavy shadow veil that covered his scales.

Dark Spyro had knocked Ignius off of his paws, and had his tail blade slicked with dark convexity. He plunged his tail blade into the chest of his adversary, who was shocked by the sheer force of the attack.

Ignius wasn't going to escape the final blow.

Voltavus had been on his way to the estate when he was informed of the fight between Spyro and Ignius. He took to the sky.

He made it to the fight before either was killed.

He drug Ignius away from Dark Spyro's claws.

He then recovered, and leaped to his feet, facing Voltavus.

Voltavus then tackled him to the ground, then saw his ethereal flame about to be used again, so he pushed his head to the ground and held him down.

"IGNIUS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Voltavus shouted.

Ignius continued to try and fight off Voltavus, and was making progress.

"Cynder take care of Spyro quickly! I can't hold him here forever!"

"Ok, but you have to give me time!"

Voltavus nearly snarled at her. He knew she wanted this to end as much as he did, and felt sorry for snapping like that.

"Ok but please make it as quick as possible!"

Cynder nodded her head and made for Spyro.

"Voltavus, I can see that you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Of course you are, your afraid of many things right now, you're having a good bit of trouble holding me down, you know once you lose your grip, I'm going to kill them!"

Voltavus tensed up and let out a low growl.

Ignius chuckled, "One, you're afraid because you know what it will probably take to bring 'Ignius' back."

Voltavus didn't say anything, but looked up to see Cynder calming down Spyro.

"Spyro please, I'm not hurt, it's ok, please snap out of it!"

Spyro showed that he was beginning to calm down.

"And two, you're afraid that you know you have to tell them what has to be done, you don't like to think about that in general."

Voltavus then eased his grip and looked down at the ground, with a sad expression.

Cynder then whispers to Spyro, "I need you."

Spyro's eyes widened. His consciousness was fighting for control over his own body.

"We need you back with us! I need you, please come back…"

Spyro's dark form receded and he hugged Cynder with all his strength, and whispered, "I'm so sorry I let this happen Cynder. Once I saw what I saw, I couldn't stop the anger!"

Ignius then told Voltavus, "Just end my life Voltavus. spare everyone the pain that I'll cause..."

Voltavus staggered at his request, so did the oncoming heroes that just heard him.

Spyro had burns that charred his scales and the flesh beneath them. He was supported by Cynder, because of the deep wound from Ignius's tail blade. It severed some of the muscles behind his left forleg, and he could barely use it.

Voltavus could only stare at him in horror and pity, hearing Ignius speak like this killed him.

Cynder holding a limping Spyro, approached the two.

Ignius becomes enraged when Spyro and Cynder move closer and tries to get up again, and almost did.

Voltavus used his whole body to pin him this time, then quickly asked Cynder for help.

"Ok Spyro i'm gonna have to set you down. Don't move!"

Spyro nodded but continued to watch them detain Ignius.

Cynder held down his head so he couldn't use his ethereal flame on anyone.

Voltavus used his strength to hold his back down to just pin him entirely.

"So how do we get him out of his corruption? There has to be a way!" Cynder asks.

Voltavus started to feel tears in his eyes, Cynder and Spyro could see them through his helm.

Spyro wanted to get up and help but his wounds were too severe. He could barely stand the burning sensation all over his scales.

Voltavus was beginning to sob, seeing that Ignius was too far gone, and he knew what they had to do.

Cynder wanted to console Voltavus, but she couldn't let Ignius up.

"The last time Ignius was corrupt, I had to-." Voltavus choked on his words, horrified at what he was about to tell the heroes.

Cynder didn't say anything, just stared at Voltavus with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Last time he was like this I… had to beat him out of it."

Cynder gasped at Voltavus's method of bringing Ignius back. Spyro closed and felt stinging in his eyes. He felt as if this was his fault.

Cynder was holding back tears, knowing she would either have to hold him down while Voltavus brought him back, or she would have to help.

"Cynder, let me do this. I know neither of you want to.

Cynder's eyes were glistening and said, "Its ok, I know you really don't want to do this."

Voltavus nodded, then lifted his right arm but stared down at Ignius, tears forming.

He then closed his eyes and slammed his paw onto Ignius's head.

After the first blow, he began struggling furiously, but not for long.

Ignius was getting more calm and more quiet after every blow, Spyro bowed his head in shame for himself, and sympathy towards the orange drake.

Cynder had stepped back, tears hanging onto the corners of her eyes.

Voltavus landed one final blow onto Ignius's head, he was unconscious, he laid limp, and the corruption had receded. Voltavus, then got off of him.

He wept.

Cynder was concerned for both drakes. She didn't know who to help.

"Go take care of Spyro, i'm fine, he needs you more than I do." Said Voltavus.

She nodded.

She quickly padded over to Spyro and laid with him and tucked her head into his arm, telling him it was over and Ignius was fine now.

"Cynder, this is my fault. None of this would be happening if I didn't take us out to the markets. Then you took the blow for me. Now he was just beat almost to death because of my decisions…" Spyro whispered.

"This isn't your fault, Spyro. You couldn't have predicted that this was going to happen. Ignius is going to be fine, and so are you. We are taking you two to the infirmary right now!"

Ignius was unconscious, and Spyro could barely stand.

"How are we gonna get them to the infirmary?"

Voltavus spoke,"I'll carry Ignius. Spyro, can you walk?"

He didn't even try to take a step, "No, I can't walk without help."

Voltavus realized the crowd was still growing, and his voice boomed,"To all who witnessed the events that occurred here, do not speak of them! If you do, I will find you! Now everyone, leave! Return to your homes!"

Cynder was at Spyro's side to support him.

"Thanks, Cynder. I couldn't have made it two feet without you."

She smirked at his attempt to lighten the mood, but it quickly faded. She had to carry half of the large dragon. She was, by no means, weak, but he wasn't exactly light.

* * *

They made their way to the infirmary, Spyro was still having trouble moving but Cynder's help made it not as bad as it could be.

Spyro asks Voltavus, "So what are we going to tell Ignius when he wakes up and sees all of us injured and he has no recollection of it?"

Voltavus thought about the question and replied, "For now let's just worry about getting you three helped out."

Cynder replied almost instantly to Voltavus, "I'm fine, we really need to worry about them."

"That's true, but you were hit hard enough to draw blood, I atleast want to see if you have some form of brain damage so we can help you before it worsens."

Cynder replied to Voltavus in a stern voice.

"I'm not putting myself before them, I'm not limping or even dead, so I'm well enough, until they are treated by the healers first, I'm not going to accept treatment."

Voltavus liked her determination and deep care for the wounded dragons, he then shook his head and agreed with her.

They then arrived to the Infirmary, and the healers rushed to them, at the sight of the two heavily injured dragons.

The med team leader asked Voltavus what happened to them.

Voltavus replied, "I got there when they were fighting, I got Ignius and pinned him, while Cynder got Spyro out of his dark side-"

He was cut off by the med team leader.

"DARK SIDE!"

The med team leader took a deep breath and asked again, now more assertive.

"What happened!"

Cynder spoke for Voltavus.

"Voltavus wasn't there until near the end of the fight, I was there since the beginning, what happened was we were taking Ignius out into the city to cool off, but word of Ignius and Voltavus's spar spread fast, and Ignius was ridiculed for it."

Voltavus looked at Cynder, and asked what did they do to him.

She replied, "The people were shouting at him that he was no better than the apes and that Voltavus should have just left him there with the apes, Ignius was trying to be like you Voltavus, I could tell, he was trying to keep his cool, but-"

Voltavus cut her off, with an infuriated voice asking, but what, because Cynder paused when she was about to say what happened.

"He snapped, I went to ask him if he was ok, and he span around and hit me with enough force to down a much larger drake. I didn't expect that at all, I felt my face and I was bleeding, that's when Spyro turned to see me recovering from the blow, that's when his dark side took over and, they fought."

Voltavus was mad because of the people being the cause of the fight, he wondered why did they antagonise Ignius like that, he was never mean to anyone that he could think of.

"Well now that's out of the way, help them, and if we ever have to leave, make sure we know if they are doing better."

The med team leader replied. "You have my word Voltavus, we will take good care of them."


	3. Memories of a forgotten world

**All credit goes toV2d12 and his friend.**

 **Chapter Three: Memories of a Forgotten World**

 _Three hours later…_

Spyro's wounds were dressed, and Cynder had been checked. Ignius was still unconscious, and Voltavus was there.

"Are you sure, master Spyro? Your wounds will keep you on the ground, but I'm sure you'd rather spend your recovery at your own home, hmm?" Asked the mole tending to Ignius.

He answered, "Yes, I would rather spend my 'off' time at home." The mole nodded, and the heroic duo padded out of the infirmary.

Spyro still can't walk on his own, so Cynder was supporting his left side as they walked down the street.

"Cynder… could we take a break for just a minute?"

They stopped and Spyro laid down in the shade of a willow tree.

Cynder laid next to him, and, minding his wounds, leaned against his side.

Cynder was a strong dragoness. Helping Spyro move around wasn't hard, but she felt bad for him. He was the stronger of the two, but now, he was weak.

"Cynder, I don't know about you, but my side hurts." He said, looking down at her with a grin on his face.

She pulled away, and gave him a look of surprise, until she noticed his smile. She then stood up, and motioned for him to follow, then she remembers, he can't walk.

She stoops down to help him up, and he gladly accepted her invitation.

They made their way to the home that they have been given. It was not far from Voltavus's home. However, it was a much larger.

It was a true castle. They would rather not have a home so large, but it was something they just couldn't deny.

The fortress was equipped with guards, walls, even a drawbridge. They wore a blank crest, and the banners were grey.

"Remember we're having company over tonight."

"Oh yeah, I remember, were having the Guardians', right?"

Cynder shook her head and said,"You're worse than Volteer!"

The heroic duo made their way into their home.

They had already explored the castle, and knew where most things were. At least the essentials.

It was already late, so Cynder supported the limping Spyro up until he was laying in bed.

She made sure he was fine, then went to bed herself.

 _Two weeks later…_

Spyro and Cynder made their way to the infirmary where Ignius was.

"Doc, is Ignius doing any better?"

The mole known as Doc, only shook his head and stated,"Sadly, no. But his condition hasn't deteriorated in the slightest. It seems that our friend here, won't die today."

Learning about their friend's condition did help their concerns, but knowing that he is still knocked out, after two weeks, that was truly concerning.

Voltavus entered the infirmary and was happy to see Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

The heroes looked puzzled, and Voltavus caught on to why.

"I don't understand why he isn't awake yet either, I'm beginning to worry, no one is out for this long."

Spyro agreed with Voltavus then asked, "So do. you guys know anything to why he could be unconscious for so long?"

Voltavus and the med team all shook their head no, but Voltavus had something.

"Well I have good news, I was just with the Guardians, and they said they want to come take a look at him immediately, first they said they had some important things to tend to, but that they would hurry."

"Well that's good, I hope he's ok." Replied Cynder.

"As do I Cynder, as do I." Voltavus stated.

After a couple minutes of conversation, they heard the Guardians enter the room.

First was Volteer, next was Tremmor, after him was Blaize, Iglacius was trailing him, and finally, Alva entered.

"Greetings, Spyro and Cynder! How has your stay at the castle been?"

Cynder answered,"It's been nice, other than the fact that he can barely get around."

Spyro looked over to her with a smirk, and said,"Well, I see how you are. If I were you, I wouldn't expect to get any more smiles from me."

She playfully scoffed, and shoved him, causing Spyro to chuckle.

"We came by to check on Ignius, right? Or is my memory failing me?" asked Volteer.

"Yes, I do believe that we were here to help diagnose Ignius. Give a reason to why he hasn't woke from his coma."

They moved into the next room, and as pairs, the Guardians got each of their own opinions on his condition.

Blaize spoke first,"It seems that he has had an 'induced coma,' something internally has caused his deep sleep."

Tremmor agreed.

Alva spoke next,"It seems that Blaize is onto something. His body has, for some reason, went into a hibernation-like state."

Iglacius commented,"That may be true, but how?"

Volteer spoke last,"I believe that I may have our answer. Voltavus, as you said, he was in his corrupted state, correct?"

He nodded.

Volteer continues,"This coma may have been sparked by the receding energy. His mind was cut off from his body, instantly. It takes time to recreate that connection. He may be away for another two weeks, I'm afraid."

Voltavus slumped his head down, but Spyro cheered him up,"Voltavus, don't worry. He's gonna be back."

Resisting to show his own sorrow for the orange drake.

Cynder remembered that the Guardians were supposed to be at their home later tonight, and said,"Remember, you're supposed to be at our home tonight at around five." As Spyro and Cynder padded out of the infirmary.

Spyro wanted to go and visit Ignitus's memorial.

They made their way to the Grand Cemetery, where the memorial was located.

"Spyro… do you miss him? I mean, Ignitus."

Spyro sighed, and said, "Yes. Every day. Without his sacrifice, we'd all be with the ancestors. We could have met our parents. Cynder, sometimes I just can't help but feel as if my decisions were for nothing…"

"Spyro… you know that if you didn't make the decisions that you made, you'd never have saved Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, or Ignitus. Or even me. If you hadn't made those decisions, the world would be gone. There would be nothing.

Spyro was staring into space, lost in thought, when Cynder interrupted him,"Spyro… you remember him, don't you?"

Spyro was startled by the question, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I do remember. I remember when he took us both in, like his own…"

Cynder nodded.

"Heh, those times remind me of Voltavus and Ignius." Chuckling and trying to break the sorrowful mood, but it was no use.

Cynder let out a little laugh but went back to sorrow.

This is when Hunter appears.

"What are you two doing here? It isn't like either of you to be down like this."

"I wanted to visit Ignitus's memorial, today, Hunter. Were only remembering some of our times with him."

Hunter nodded, then asked,"Mind if I join you?"

Both heroes agreed, "Sure, Hunter. Your company is always welcome."

Hunter found a spot next to Cynder, and said,"I've been due for a rest."

Spyro chuckled and said, "Haven't we all."

Hunter liked Spyro's devotion to break the sorrowful stalemate but once again, it was no use.

There was a deep silence but it was broken by hunters remembrance.

"I remember when you two didn't return to the dragon temple after the night of eternal darkness, Ignitus sent me to find you guys and bring you home, he was afraid that you two were gone but I found you frozen in that crystal, and here we are today."

The silence returned, once again.

"Cynder, do you remember when Ignitus first started to teach us of Dragon History?"

She nodded.

"If it wasn't for him, I might never have cared so much for you. I would never have had the confidence to even speak to you. He encouraged me to talk to you, because he thought that I may need another friend of my own age. You fit the bill. I remember slowly making my way over to where you were sitting."

Cynder started to smile at the Purple dragon's words.

"I remember that, Spyro. I knew that you were having trouble getting the confidence to speak to me, but truth be told, I had the lack in self-esteem. You helped me build it up."

Cynder added, "We would never be friends if Ignitus never pushed us to meet."

This is when Spyro remembered when Ignitus got them through the Ring of Fire.

His eyes immediately started to sting.

He bowed his head, and squeezed his eyes shut, in hopes of warding off the tears.

Cynder knew something was wrong and asked,"Spyro, what's wrong?"

He only shook his head slowly.

Cynder then knew exactly what he remembered.

Ignitus's death.

"Cynder… it's all my fault…"

Hunter was concerned for his big purple friend, and moved over to help console him.

"No, Spyro… it's not your fault… if anything, it's Malefor's. We couldn't have done anything anyway… we would have died there, in the fire, but he wanted us to go on, and defeat the Dark Master. If we didn't, the world would be gone. If he hadn't sacrificed himself, everything we cared about would be gone. Family, friends, and even the ones we love…"

The group was laying down in deep sorrow and thought, but could hear Voltavus yelling at someone.

The mourning group turned their heads and saw nothing and the yelling stopped.

Spyro asks the group if they heard it as well and they all agreed.

After that, they returned to the sorrowful mood, Spyro started to weep again blaming himself for Ignituses demise.

Cynder was hugging him, knowing the cause of his pain.

A dragon's paw rested on Spyro's shoulder, he looked at Cynder and could see it wasn't her, and hunter wasn't a dragon.

He turned his head slowly to see who was consoling him, it was Ignius.

He jumped up and hugged Ignius, but scared Cynder and Hunter due to the suddenness of his swift motion.

"Ignius when did you wake up, how are you feeling?"

Ignius smiled and replied to his question, "Well I woke up a little bit ago, and overheard the med team talking about you guys paying a visit to Ignituses memorial, so I got up and left."

Cynder hugged him when she realized who it was and asked if he was ok.

"Guys I'm fine, I didn't leave the infirmary to get hounded by hugs and questions, I'm here for you guys, I know how much you knew and loved him."

Spyro was about to speak again but was interrupted by an oncoming Voltavus shouting at Ignius.

"There you are Ignius, you shouldn't be running around right now, the med team needs to make sure your ok!"

Ignius turned to him and said, "Why was I even their in the first place Voltavus, I just woke up their and me leaving seems like a big deal, why?"

Spyro and Cynder remembered that he was unconscious for a long time and wouldn't have any recollection of what happened, he was in the dark with this.

"Ignius we're glad to have you here but if the med team wants to hold onto you for a little while, their doing it for a reason." Assured Spyro.

Then Cynder added, "I agree with Spyro and Voltavus, as much as we want to see you, if the med team needs you to stay with them at the infirmary, they must have a good reason for it."

Voltavus then told Ignius, "You see Ignius we love you, but I'm not the only one who thinks you should go back. Even the two that you just got up and left for suggest you go back to the infirmary."

Ignius was getting upset, feeling like they don't want him there for all of them trying to get him to go back, but he had a question in mind.

"Why exactly was I in the infirmary guys? I don't remember being brought there, or even what made me go, and on top of it, make the med team almost order me to come back?"

The heroes along with Voltavus just about staggered at his question. They couldn't tell him the truth, but they had to tell him something.

Spyro began to say something when the med team arrived in hot pursuit of Ignius.

"Ignius, go back to the infirmary right now! You shouldn't be running around warfang avoiding us!" Ordered the med team leader.

"I don't want to! I want to be with my fami-"

Ignius choked and growled to himself, making everyone curious for his reasoning.

"I want to be with my FRIENDS, not sit in an infirmary by myself with you doing whatever it is that you're going to do to me!"

Spyro and Cynder were still confused on why he stopped himself from expressing his feelings.

Cynder then asked, "What were you going to say Ignius? When you stopped yourself?" Even though she and Spyro know what he wanted to say, they wanted to know why he stopped himself.

Ignius's eyes widened at her question and couldn't think of anything to say. He waited a few moments, then he came clean.

"Ok, I wanted to say family. But I know you don't think of me like that, maybe Voltavus but to you, I'm just some dragon that was taken in by Voltavus."

Spyro stepped up to Ignius and spoke to him.

"Ignius, your wrong about everything you said. We don't think of you as 'some dragon.' Your Ignius, a great dragon that Voltavus would die for. And honestly so would Cynder and I. So yes, you can say we are a family."

Ignius's heart did somersaults in his chest, he was so happy to hear that from Spyro, of all dragons. All he could do is hug him, Cynder, and then Voltavus.

But the med team, although hearts warmed by what just happened, still requested for Ignius to return to the infirmary.

"Ignius, we're only trying to help you, we know how much you want to be with everyone, but they agree that you should come back so we can make sure you're fine."

Ignius wanted to ask why was he at the infirmary to begin with, but said something else instead.

"Ok, I will go back to the Infirmary, only if I can go to the party Spyro and Cynder are having. Voltavus is going to, and I really want to go, please!"

The med team along with the others laughed but the med team accepted his deal.

"Ok Ignius, but as soon as the party's over, you come straight to the Infirmary, ok?"

Ignius jumped with joy and agreed. He wanted to leave for the party immediately.

"You coming, Hunter?" Asked Cynder.

Hunter gladly accepted her offer.

Once the party of five set off on the journey to the heroes castle, the med team returned to the infirmary.

"Spyro, who exactly is coming to the party? I mean, other than us."

Spyro still had a limp from the battle, but he answered,"it's going to be us, the Guardians, and a few guests of their own. There won't be too many."

Cynder noticed how Ignius was looking at Spyro. He was looking at him with questions in his eyes, but he never voiced them.

Then, Cynder asked,"Are you sure that you're okay? I mean, I'm surprised that you're running around so eagerly."

"I'm fine, really. But I'm still confused about why I was taken to the infirmary." Ignius left the sentence there, because he knew he wouldn't get any information from the heroes.

They arrived at the castle. It was different. The banners were now designed after the two heroes, and their deeds. The guard's crests were also different.

"Man, this place has changed, hasn't it?" Voiced Voltavus.

Cynder replied,"Yea, it truly has. You wouldn't believe how long it took us to design a crest for the guards, and the banners? Don't even ask."

They made their way inside, and the party had already been set up. All that remained, was the food.

"I'll go and get the chef to get everything ready. The guest will be arriving in about ten minutes." Said Spyro, as he left the room.

Just before Cynder followed him, she said," Make yourself at home. We'll be back in a few minutes."

The heroes returned with many mole servers in tow. They all moved to the large tables set up in the center of the dining room.

"V-vol-voltavus… that… smells… delicious…"

"Hold your horses, Ignius. We must wait for the guests to arrive."

Ignius almost couldn't wait, but he kept his appetite in check.

"There, now the guests should be arriving in just… about… now." Said Spyro.

The first guests were the five Guardians, and their guests.

The first was Blaize. He brought his mate, Infirna.

Next was Tremmor. He brought his brother, Trench.

After him, was Alva. She brought her friend, Voltraa.

Iglacius entered next. He brought his friend, Frost.

Volteer was last. He entered with none other than Terrador and Cyril.

Spyro and Cynder both had looks of surprise when they entered the room.

Terrador spoke when he noticed them, "Spyro, Cynder! It has been far too long!"

The heroes greeted them both with warm smiles and a strong embrace.

"How have our two heroes been?" Asked Cyril.

Spyro and Cynder both shook their heads playfully.

"We have been doing pretty good how about yourself?"

Cyril replied, "That's wonderful to hear, and thank you for asking, we've just returned from our diplomatic adventure, and it went well."

Ignius slunked out of the dining hall and saw the heroes with the Guardians at the door talking.

Ignius yelled across the entrance hall at the heroes for holding up the guests.

"Hey Spyro! You're holding up the guests, do you want me to starve!?"

The group turned to see Ignius trotting towards them.

Cynder said with a smile, "Here comes mr sunshine, everyone brace yourselves."

Ignius approached the group then said loudly, "Spyro you're being a road block, get out of the way!"

Cynder replied whilst laughing, "Oh my dear Ignius, it seems that Spyro has forgotten of your deep hunger, please spare him."

The group laughed, whilst Ignius, with a real smile on his face, let out a sarcastic laugh and herded the guests to the dining room as fast as possible.

Ignius brought everyone to the hall.

The last guests into the hall were Alva and Voltraa.

Voltavus was at the door greeting the Guardians and guests, he turned to greet the last guests, and saw Ignius leading them, telling him to get out of the way, but instead of playing around with Ignius, he was mesmerized by Voltraa, she was mesmerized by Voltavus as well.

Ignius could see them staring into each other's eyes and stopped playing around, he looked at both the two for a few moments and went up to Alva and tried to whisper.

"I think you should introduce those two, I could see an instant spark, cough cough, get it."

Voltraa and Voltavus looked over at Ignius, hearing what he said, whilst Alva was chuckling at his pun about them two being electric dragons.

Ignius was frantically looking left and right thinking on what to say to get out of their and shouted.

"I made a pun about electricity!" Then ran into the dining hall.

Alva introduced the two.

"Voltavus, this is my friend Voltraa, Voltraa this is my friend Voltavus."

The two electricity dragons said nothing, just stared into each other's eyes.

Alva wanted the two to meet so she said, "I'm going to make sure that all the places are set, I'll leave you two alone."

Voltraa said to Alva, "Thank you Alva, we will be in soon."

The heroes made their way to the front of the hall, where they addressed their guests.

Spyro spoke first, "We would like to thank you all for coming here tonite, it means a lot to us to have you here."

Then Cynder spoke, "We have prepared this great feast for all of you, it took all day to make and prepare so hopefully it lives up to your standards, and don't forget these great chefs that made all this possible, we don't want to keep you waiting so dig in!"

The servers assisted with the feast.

Everyone began eating their food, which indeed lived up to everyone's expectations.

Ignius let out a massive sigh of relief and dug into his food, Voltavus and the heroes had to tell him to slow down, but all Voltavus, Voltraa and the heroes could do was laugh.

Spyro spoke to everyone a bit after the feast started.

"Once your done with your food, the ballroom is open."

Some of the guests had finished their food and got up and went to the ballroom.

Ignius was stuffed like a turkey, wanting to eat more but couldn't.

"Guys, this food is god like!"

Cynder smiled and said, "Well we're glad you like the food Ignius, but remember, the dancing and all the fun is in the ballroom."

Ignius said thank you and went to the ballroom.

The heroes made their way to the ballroom shortly after.

Once they arrived, they went up to the stage and gave another announcement.

Before they made their announcement, a group of moles with instruments walked out onto the stage and set up.

Spyro then got everyone's attention.

"So we do have musicians here tonite to play some music for us, so remember to show them some love."

The musicians began playing their music, and some of guests began to dance, Ignius was one of them.

Spyro smiled at the guests, happy that they were having fun, but he knew it would mean so much to dance with Cynder, he just couldn't because of his leg, he wanted to try and make a move.

He walked over to the semi outskirts of the dance floor and laid down, Cynder joined him, and laid next to him.

Ignius was dancing with Voltraa and Voltavus, when he noticed Spyro and Cynder laying down during the dance.

He walked over to them and immediately started with questions.

"Spyro, Cynder, why are you guys laying here during the dance, this is for you guys, have fun!"

Spyro smiled at his concern for them not dancing, but replied.

"We just want to enjoy everyone else having fun."

Ignius cocked his head back with a confused expression on his face, then retaliated.

"Listen Spyro, I know for a fact that if you danced with Cynder, it would make her night!"

Cynder smiled and looked at Spyro, but began to frown, knowing he actually couldn't move that well in general because of his leg.

"Ignius, were fine, go enjoy yourself, we could see you having a blast out their." Replied Cynder.

Ignius caught on to why they weren't dancing.

"Ooohhh, is it because of that limp you got on your leg, listen Spyro I will not have fun unless you guys are happy and having fun, laying here is not fun, I will carry you and support you while you dance!"

Spyro and Cynder shared a laugh and so did Ignius.

He was more serious about carrying him though, they could tell.

"Ok listen Ignius, we will dance in a little bit, how about that?"

Ignius was pleased with Spyro's decision and accepted, but Spyro asked him a question before he left.

"Hey Ignius, could you do me a favor?"

Ignius whipped his head around and replied.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Could you go and get Volteer and send him over here?"

Ignius said yes and went to get him.

A few moments later, Volteer approached the heroes.

Volteer asked Spyro what he needed, but Spyro looked at Cynder and asked her a question first.

"Hey Cynder, do you think you can run to the dining hall and make sure their are no loners left, I don't want people to be away from the fun."

Cynder turned her head out of the randomness of the question but happily accepted the task.

Once she got up out of earshot he asked Volteer if he could clear the stage for him real quick.

Volteer nodded his head and made way for the stage, Then cleared everyone off it.

Moments after Volteer arrived to the stage, Cynder returned.

She was about to lay down again but Spyro noticed the stage was clear, so he took his chance.

"Hey Cynder, could you help me up real quick?"

"Of course, why where you want to go?"

Spyro relied to her.

"The stage."

She looked surprised, but noticed the stage was cleared.

"Let's go, Spyro."

She helped him up, and they both made their way to the stage.

Spyro gained the attention of the crowd within the ballroom.

He turned to Cynder.

She looked puzzled.

He spoke.

"Cynder… I… I have many things to say… I have many things to do… I have only one thing to want…"

The entire room was quiet. Cynder had surprise on her features.

"Cynder, I have fought by your side. I have even been to the end of the world with you by my side… Cynder…"

He took a deep breath, and said," All I want… is your love…"

Spyro presented a beautiful emerald encrusted ring to his love,"Cynder… will you… will you stay with me? I mean, forever? To the end?"

Cynder had no idea what to say. She couldn't speak. She allowed him to slip the ring onto her forepaw.

She tried to speak once more,"Spyro! Spyro, of course! I would never think of being with anyone else!"

She leaned forward into Spyro's loving embrace.

The crowd remained silent, but Ignius was still out there, it wouldn't last long.

Ignius jumped up and screamed to them in joy, which was shortly followed by the rest of the guests cheering and clapping.

Alva was standing next to Voltavus, Voltraa, and Ignius when Spyro proposed, and she was happy, and she made sure they knew it.

Alva grabbed Voltraa from Voltavus in a bear hug, telling her and the group how happy she was.

"They've been together for so long, and it was to obvious they had something special, but they never did anything about it, and Spyro just did it!"

The group was all laughing and cheering with her and the rest of the guests.

As the heroes made their way off the stage, they were met by Ignius.

"Spyro… that was… much better than dancing!"

The heroes both laughed, and Spyro replied,"You _did_ want to see us happy, did you not?"

Ignius replies, "You two still need to dance! Especially after that!"

Spyro shook his head, "Ignius, I can't dance with my leg in this shape. I'd only hurt myself or even Cynder."

"My offer still stands." Assured Ignius.

Spyro then said,"Ignius, please, I don't want to be a hinderance. Please, just go and have some fun."

"Well, if you insist… but all jokes aside, if you do need me, come and find me. I won't be too far."

Ignius departed.

Spyro and Cynder padded to their original position off to the side of the dance floor.

"Spyro, how long were you waiting to do this?"

Spyro smiled at Cynders question and replied, "If it's about the proposal, I've waited far too long. It took a lot to muster up the courage to ask you, but if it's for the party, once I found out about the party, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity, all our friends and family there, it made for the perfect scene to ask."

"Spyro… you've been holding off your emotions all this time?"

Spyro replied to her question, "I felt that I had to, I thought if I asked you, you would reject me and it would ruin our friendship."

Cynder thought of what he said, and was mortified, "I could never do that, I don't even like thinking about anything like that."

Spyro smiled, as did Cynder.

She leaned and kissed him on the cheek, then curled up together and enjoyed the party.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

After the party, Spyro and Cynder were at the door to the ballroom, saying their goodbyes to the guests, when they remembered that Ignius was to be at the infirmary once the party was over.

He was approaching them now.

Cynder spoke,"Hey, Ignius! You're supposed to be at the infirmary!"

Ignius held a look of surprise, and then he spoke,"But you guys need help cleaning this mess!"

Spyro replied,"Ignius, we can handle it. You just need to return to the infirmary, before they come looking for you."

His mood was unchanged from earlier, and he said, rather sarcastically, "Well… if you two can handle it… then I guess… that I'll have to go on to the infirmary… too bad that I can't help you two clean up…"

Both Spyro and Cynder chuckled at his remark, and then Cynder said,"Well, that is too bad. Now, off you go! We don't need to get into trouble from something that _you_ didn't do!"

Ignius nodded his goodbyes, and trotted out of the ballroom.

Spyro and Cynder both turned to see the ballroom already being cleaned by the maids of the fortress.

"Well… this'll be a lot faster than we first thought, huh, Cynder?"

"Spyro… this task would seem impossible… but with you by my side now… I feel as if I could do anything."

The courting couple moved to help clean up the mess left after the party.

"Master Spyro! Miss Cynder! Why are you two here, cleaning this filth? You two shouldn't be troubling yourselves with such a meaningless task!"

Cynder replied to the maid's concerns, "This isn't a meaningless task. We always have to do our parts where it's due."

The maid shot back,"You two saved the world! You two deserve a break! Here, let me handle this. You two just go on and have the most of the final hours of the day."

Spyro wanted to decline her offer, but he just couldn't bring himself to decline her of her help. Especially with his leg.

They both padded into the inner chambers of the castle. More specifically, to Spyro's room.

"Cynder, are you getting tired?"

"Yea, I am getting just a little tired."

Spyro laid down. He beckons for Cynder to lay down with him.

She smiled, and gladly accepted his offer.

She curled up next to Spyro, and slowly falls to sleep within Spyro's embrace.

He fell asleep knowing that he will never lose the one he loves.

* * *

Ignius was making his way down a road, when he turned down a small road.

A large ice dragon stepped out, blocking the road.

Ignius spoke,"Sir, please excuse me, I need to get through here. I'm gonna be late!"

Once he realized he was being ignored, he turned to leave, but he was blocked by a pair of Earth Dragons.

"Get out of my way, damn it!"

He felt a sharp pain in his side, and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, under one of the two earth-movers.

He could barely breathe.

"Where do you think you are going, Ignius?" Spoke the ice dragon.

Ignius had no idea what was going on.

The dragon didn't have a sadistic smile, like he heard from stories, rather a look of hate.

"Ignius, you… You will pay for what you have done…"

The two large dragons allowed him to speak, though, just barely.

"Wha-what d-do you mean?"

"How don't you know?"

Ignius would have replied, but the earth dragons replaced their full weight on his shoulders.

"You… you… you are the cause of Spyro's leg! You are why Voltavus wasn't there to help Spyro! You were the reason why they weren't able to dance! Something that would have made both of their nights! You even attacked Cynder, before you even thought to hurt Spyro!"

Ignius didn't know what to do. He doesn't remember anything like that.

"You don't remember, do you?"

All that was going through his head was 'When had I done this?'

The look on his face said it all.

"No. No, you can't remember. Because you are still corrupted! You only want to kill them! I will not let that happen!"

Just then Ignius had an idea…

His anger and fear was apparent.

He couldn't let these Dragons get the better of him.

All in an instant, he reared his head back, catching one of the earth-movers in the base of the neck with his horn.

He felt the contact, and jerked his head down, tearing the flesh.

He fell over off of Ignius's back, trying to keep his blood from pouring from his neck.

The dragon wasn't getting back up. That's for sure.

The other, however was ready to fight.

The ice dragon wasn't going to run. At least, not yet.

Ignius lunged at the earth-mover, claws out.

The earth dragon saw this, and rammed upwards, causing Ignius to loose his breath, and land on his side.

He was up in an instant.

His opponent tried to strike, but Ignius avoided his attacks.

He countered with a strike underneath his jaw, causing a fountain of blood to pour from the wound.

The dragon clamped his paw around the wound, stopping the blood flow.

He was vulnerable.

Ignius took his chance, and used his tail blade.

He leaped upon the larger dragon and clasped his jaws around his neck, and shoved his tail blade into the shoulder of the Earth-mover.

Ignius didn't have a great grasp at combat, but he knew the basics. Attack the throat.

The dragon fell over, bleeding out.

The ice dragon saw this and he, instinctively ran.

Ignius didn't go after him, but once he realized what he just did, he had to get away.

He ran out of the road.

He turned to see two guards apprehend the ice dragon. He leaped into the air, and made for the hero's castle. He had to get answers.

The guards didn't pursue him.

He landed in the courtyard in front of the fortress. He trotted quickly through the main doors, and made a beeline for their room.

He met a few guards, and maids along the way, but nevertheless, he had to get those answers.

He slowly opened the door to their room, and quietly stepped inside.

He quickly realized that this wasn't going to be easy.

Cynder was laying against Spyro's leg. The one he needed to see.

He silently cursed himself for doing this, but he had to know…

He slowly made his way closer to the couple.

Spyro shifted slightly, putting his wound just within sight.

Ignius took his chance.

He slipped closer and compared the wound to his own tail blade.

They were almost identical in shape and size.

He quickly left the room, and said to himself,"Why? Why did they lie to me?"

He then realized that he was still in their home. He started to leave when Cynder stepped out into the hall.

"Ignius? Weren't you supposed to be at the infirmary?"

He took off at a sprint, hoping he could escape.

Cynder realized that she saw tears in his eyes. She took off after him, but then she remembered Spyro.

She told a guard to wake him, and send him to Voltavus's Estate.

She then continued to chase Ignius, stealthily.

He, as she predicted, went to Voltavus's Estate.

She followed him inside.

Ignius was making a tremendous amount of noise from his room.

She used her shadow element to sneak into the space, and listen to why he was acting so odd.

She was now in Ignius's chambers, they were a mess.

Ignius spoke in an enraged voice,"Why would they lie to me about this for so long, why would I even do this to them!"

Cynder remained in the shadows, as ignius continued.

"I hurt my friends for no damn reason!"

Cynder silently gasped, ignius continued once more.

"And on top of it, I murdered two dragons!"

Cynder stepped out of the shadows, and quietly asked "Ignius… why…"

Ignius whipped his entire body around to face the source of the question.

Once turned he saw Cynder, she had a concerned expression, and her wings lowered in shame.

Ignius's tone changed from that of surprise to that of anger.

"How did you get here, and why are you here." Ignius asked in a low, almost growling voice.

Cynder replied, "Because I heard you outside of our room talking to yourself, and when I came out to see what you were doing, you were basically crying, then bolted off, that's rather concerning."

Ignius staggered at her response and had an angry expression on his face.

Cynder spoke again, "What did you mean when you said you killed two dragons."

Ignius lowered his head and clenched his eyes shut, letting tears run down his face.

He then raised his head and spoke with a sorrowful voice.

"I didn't do anything Cynder, I swear."

Cynder could see the blood on his horns, teeth, paws, and his tail blade.

She then asked in a low voice, "Then what's that on your claws?"

Ignius didn't reply, but Cynder could hear him sobbing.

She then stepped up to his side, and slowly placed her wing on his shoulder to calm him.

Ignius then sat down, with Cynder consoling him, he put his face between his paws and wept.

Spyro then arrived to the estate, being supported by a castle guard Captain.

They made their way to the front door, where he told the captain that he can go home.

Spyro then entered Voltavus and Ignius's home, and made his way to the stairs on his own.

He looked up the stairs and began to try to go up them by himself.

He felt the pain in his leg as he made his way up the stairs, but pushed on.

He made it to the top of the stairs, and was met by Voltavus walking towards Ignius's room to investigate the commotion, but stopped for Spyro.

"Spyro, what are you doing here?"

Spyro replied, "The guards woke me and said to meet Cynder here, then I heard the commotion and wanted to see what it was."

Voltavus wanted to speak, but realized no one was supporting the wounded Spyro, so he rushed to his side and supported him, Spyro thanked him.

The two made their way to Ignius's room, once they got to his door, they opened it to see Ignius's room destroyed, most if not all his stuff was broken or thrashed, then they saw Cynder and Ignius laying down, Ignius was crying and Cynder had her wing around him, trying to calm him.

Cynder turned her head towards the two that entered the room, Ignius didn't acknowledge them entering, just remained how he was.

She then spoke to Ignius.

"Ignius, can I get up for a second."

Ignius replied with sorrow, "You don't need to console me Cynder, I don't deserve it."

Cynder gave him a sad look and told him she would be back soon, then approached the two.

She almost rushed to them and spoke immediately.

"Ok guys, I need you to stay quiet, I'm going to tell you why he's like this, and Spyro, can you please sit down and rest your leg, I know how much it hurts."

Voltavus and Spyro were becoming nervous with what she just told them, and wanted to be let in on what happened, and we're beginning to sit down.

Cynder spoke again, "What I'm about to tell you is shocking."

Voltavus and Spyro looked at her with concern, wanting to know what she knows.

Cynder took a deep breath and began to tell them all that she knows.

"When we were sleeping at our home, I was woken up by Ignius saying something outside of our room. I went out to see what he was doing, but he was scared, I saw tears in his eyes. He just looked at me in horror, then bolted for the door. I told the guards to wake Spyro and tell him to meet me at Voltavus's estate, then I chased after him. I didn't want him to know I was following him so I quietly followed him, and saw him land at the estate, and slam the door behind him. I landed and approached the estate, once I entered, I immediately heard yelling and thrashing from upstairs, and it wasn't Voltavus. So I made my way upstairs, and got near Ignius's door. I used my shadow elements to enter his room without him knowing I was in their. And guys, what I'm about to tell you will make you see why he's like this."

Voltavus and Spyro nodded their heads, wanting to hear what happened.

Cynder continued, now with a low, sad voice.

"When I entered his room, he said why would they lie to me about this for so long, and why would I even do this to them, with an enraged voice."

Voltavus and Spyro had concerned expressions about them, not understanding what Cynder had just told them, not wanting to believe what they thought.

Cynder spoke with pain in her voice, "This is what's going to hurt, it's hurting me."

Voltavus and Spyro got closer to her to listen and hear what she was about to tell them.

"Then… Ignius said… and on top of it-"

Cynder stopped to regain her composure, then spoke.

"Ignius said, and on top of it I murdered two dragons."

Voltavus and Spyro's eyes widened at what they just heard.

They looked behind Cynder and realised that she wasn't lying, they now knew what the blood on Ignius was from.

Ignius saw their expressions and knew what was just said from what they looked like.

Ignius spoke with sorrow, "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry for what I did, I couldn't control myself."

They looked at him with confusion and sorrow.

Ignius began to weep again.

Cynder broke off from Spyro and Voltavus, laid down next to Ignius and moved her wing around him again and pulled him in close, trying to calm him down.

Spyro, though cautiously, made his way over to where Ignius lay. Voltavus followed suit.

Ignius then whispered, "I… I didn't kn-know wha-what to do… i… I just pa- panicked."

Ignius continued, "Once they… a at-attacked me… I didn't know what t-to do…"

Spyro spoke, "Ignius… could you please tell us what happened? So we can help?"

He snapped, "Why? So you can take someone else's side? So you can find another reason to hate me? Spyro! I hurt you! I hurt Voltavus! I even hurt Cynder! How can you forgive me? I have done nothing good to any of you!"

Cynder removed her wing, and turned to face him, "Ignius, we forgive you because you are close enough to consider family. We don't care what you do, all that we care about is you being you. You're the only one who _can_ do that."

Ignius didn't know what to say.

For a few moments he remained silent then retaliated.

"But what have I done for any of you! Other than be a burden! And before you start your whole, 'Oh, your not a burden' crap! Think long and hard about my question, and how can I be myself if whenever I get mad, I become some corrupt rage monster…"

Voltavus replied, "Ignius… we don't care about that… we only care of your well-being… we only want what's best for you…"

Cynder chipped in, "We only do these things to help you… we don't want to hurt you, even if you do hurt us. We can't stand to see you like this! When you are like this, we all go…"

Spyro then said, "Ignius, we all want to see you thrive and live in prosperity…"

"I don't deserve prosperity, I haven't done anything to deserve it, if anyone does it's you three! Spyro, you and Cynder saved the world, you deserve prosperity, Voltavus, you are the elite guard leader, and fought against Malefors forces, you wanna know what I did! I was fighting for Malefor, then you saved me, but then instead of me helping you all fight, I sat in Warfang!"

Cynder spoke again, "Ignius, you were too young! _We_ were too young! Fate forced us to fight, long before we should have!"

Ignius said, "Look at what _you_ accomplished! I was never given a chance to prove myself to anyone! I was just thrown to the back, and nobody cared!"

She retaliated, "Ignius, look at me. My life was taken from the start. I never had a chance to even know my parents. I never had a chance to make friends. I was taken by Gaul, and corrupted. I was forced to watch myself kill innocent souls every single day. I was forced to serve him every single day… Ignius… I have lived through hell… I will never know what it's like to know my parents. I never had a childhood…" Cynder eyes were stinging with tears.

Spyro was to her side in an instant, wing over her shoulders. He didn't care how much he hurt. He only cared for Cynder at that moment.

Ignius spoke with pain in his voice, "You killed the one that caused you this pain... I was cast aside to hide behind the lines... you all got to fight and slay the monster that brought this upon you... look at me Cynder, I can't remember my parents either! Why do you think I call all of you family! You're all I have... And you were saved by the one you loved... All I remember is I was grabbed, then those monsters killed my parents when they tried to save me, then Voltavus tried to save me, then he got grabbed... I watched my parents die trying to save me…. then I woke up with Voltavus standing near me... I'm sorry for doing this to you Cynder... I turned you against me, and you were the first one here to comfort me... I seemed mad that you were here, but that made me so happy to see you, I knew I wouldn't be left alone to my own thoughts... I'm sorry…"

Cynder spoke again, "Ignius… litsen… You don't really want to be a hero… the things we have done would have broken almost anyone… Ignius… we almost died… many times… I almost killed Spyro myself… I remember every single pair of eyes that I saw, were filled with terror, and fear… I will never forget these memories… Malefor could never be fully erased from this world. I am a monument to that. Ignius, we will always support you, but you have to understand, fate has a twisted sense of humor. I have personal experience with that. Spyro and myself were both corrupted, Ignius. I am no more, but Spyro still has a dark side. We both know how you feel, we both do… Ignius… promise me something… Promise… Promise me that you will never forget what I told you…"


	4. Eternal bonds

Chapter Four: Eternal Bonds

The next day…

Spyro and Cynder didn't return to their home, but rather, stayed to help look after Ignius.

Cynder had fallen asleep within Spyro's wings, and he had fallen asleep in the lounge.

Voltavus had already returned to his own room, and Ignius had laid down near the heroes.

Cynder was starting to wake. She opened her eyes, to see blinding sunlight, covered by a wing. Spyro's wing.

"You're awake, huh?"

"You're up early…"

She craned her head around and saw Spyro smiling at her question.

"Yes, I am up quite early, but I have a good reason."

She caught on to his game, and decided to play along, "What's your reason?"

She smiled at his reaction, "I- It's a surprise!"

She tried again, "Come on, please? You can tell me!"

Ignius was already awake, and his mood hadn't Improved much.

This was Spyro's way to help cheer him up.

"No! I can't! If I do, then it won't be a surprise!"

She knew he wasn't going to give in, so she decided to leave it at that.

She then realized, they had something special approaching.

"Ignius, would you like to go to this huge party, this weekend?"

He shook his head, sorrowfully.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

He just laid down, and placed his head upon his paws.

"Ignius, if you decide that you do want to come, please let us know."

"Cynder we need to head by the markets, and then we'll head to the Temple gardens to relax."

She nodded, and helped Spyro up. The pair left for the markets.

The heroes were almost to the markets when they met Volteer.

"Good morning, Volteer. How has your morning been?"

He replied with his lightening-fast tongue, "Oh, Spyro, Cynder! I had no idea where to find you two this time of morning! Oh, my… what was it you asked of me? Oh, right! My morning has been rather interesting. I have something that you two may want to take a look at, if you happen to have time that is."

Cynder looked to Spyro, and could only see those amethysts of his with a pleading glint.

"We don't have anything important going on at the moment. Sure, we'll have a look, Volteer."

Volteer was pleased with their response, then said, "Great! Follow me and I will bring you to your gifts."

The heroes cocked their heads back with confusion.

"Gifts, what for?" Spyro questioned.

Volteer replied, "I will tell you when we get there so you can accept them, trust me you will love them."

The heroes began to follow Volteer to wherever their "gifts" were.

Then Cynder spoke.

"So Volteer, what are these 'gifts' that your giving us?"

Volteer chuckled and said, "Well I want it to be a surprise, but you will like what you're getting."

The heroes were becoming excited, they didn't know what the were going to be given, but Volteer was making a big deal about it, so it must be good.

They made it to where Volteer was taking them, it was the temple.

Spyro asked, "Why did you bring us to the temple?"

Volteer smiled, "Because your gifts are here."

Volteer opened the door and motioned for them to step inside.

The heroes padded inside the temple, their hearts starting to beat faster, wondering what Volteer had for them.

Volteer spoke, "Wait here, I will go and retrieve your gifts and bring them to you."

The heroes nodded their heads and waited.

A few minutes later, Volteer arrived, holding two neck braces.

They bore noticeable gems in a pendant attached to them, one gem was the color if Spyro's eyes, Amethyst, the other was the color of Cynders eyes, Emerald.

The hero's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful looking neck braces.

They sat and admired them, then began to thank Volteer as he was placing them around their necks.

Volteer replied, "Oh come on, you think I would hype you up this much for neck braces?"

The heroes had confused expressions on them.

Volteer sighed then said, "Touch the gems, for that is the real gift."

The heroes paused, the raised their paws to the gems.

Spyro's gem was the color of Cynder's eyes, Cynder's gem was the color of Spyro's eyes.

Once their paws made contact with the gems, something happened.

Spyro was enveloped within a golden aura. Mere moments later, the light flashed. He was covered in full battle plate. It looked holy in design.

It was beautifully crafted. It was gold, with silver trim. He was covered in full mail, and plate. In-between the plates, there was royal purple cloth, covering the mail.

Spyro's armor is heavy. The designs on the armor were holy. They referred to the Ancestors often.

Cynder was covered in a silver aura. The light expelled outward, revealing Cynder's newly armored form.

Her armor was silver, and angelic in nature. It was adorned with many holy symbols.

Her armor was a main of silver, with gold trim. There was plates, and mail. Within the joints was black cloth covering the mail.

Her armor was lighter than Spyro's, but it was much more manageable in combat.

The hero's eyes were about to come out of their heads, they were astonished at what just happened.

Spyro looked at Cynder and Cynder looked at Spyro, admiring each other's armor.

Spyro spoke, "Cynder! Your armor is magnificent!"

Cynder laughed and replied, "Your armor is gold!"

The two heroes, along with Volteer laughed, then Volteer spoke.

"I'm pleased to see that you like your gifts, but don't be reckless with it, that armor was crafted by the Ancestors themselves."

The heroes nodded their heads, but remembered that they were going to go to the markets.

"Volteer, we are so thankful for this, we really are, but we have to go to the markets and pick up some things, so we have to go."

Volteer nodded his head and the heroes walked off.

They had made it to the market, and acquired what they came for, and started to head home.

The heroes were walking, and remembered Ignius, Spyro spoke.

"Hey Cynder, what if we go and show Ignius our armor, he will love it."

Cynder replied, "He probably would but he would get upset, Voltavus told me that recently, Ignius was asking for his own suit of battle armor, and Voltavus said no because of his little 'problem', Ignius really hates that he won't make it, so if anything, he would be jealous."

Spyro chuckled, then asked Cynder a question.

"So Cynder, were still going to the gardens right?"

"Of course we are, why would we not?"

Spyro smiled and said just asking.

They arrived to the gardens, and immediately found the perfect spot, and laid down.

Cynder cuddled up with Spyro, and enjoyed the peace.

Spyro enjoyed the peace, and started to fall asleep. Cynder was almost asleep when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Cynder…"

She just now felt the weight of Spyro's head on her own, and unfortunately, couldn't see who said her name.

They said it again. This time, Spyro lifted his head, to allow Cynder to answer. She knew who it was at this point, though.

"Yes, Spyro?"

He craned his head around to face her.

"Cynder, what do you want to do, later?"

She contemplated the question, and after a few moments, answered, "Honestly, I don't know. It'd be nice to just be with you, at home. Where nobody could bother us."

Spyro smiled, then leaned forward.

Cynder was confused, but when his forehead touched hers, she knew he wanted to stay like that forever, but she knew it would end eventually.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but they parted, and Spyro spoke, "We might wanna head back home, Cynder. Especially if we are to have some alone time, before we get tired."

Cynder nodded, and helped Spyro up. They continued to the fortress, and once inside, headed to the master bedroom.

It was a decently large set of chambers. There was the little 'entrance hall,' then there was the main area. The bed was placed against the far wall, and had purple and black curtains around a large frame.

To the right was the bath, and to the left was the wardrobe.

The heroes entered, and Cynder took Spyro straight to the bed.

Spyro laid down, and motioned for Cynder to follow. She, of course, obliged.

She laid down, and curled up. Spyro curled around her, and they entwined their tails.

Cynder couldn't help but wonder why she was the love of his life, and she accidentally voiced the question.

Before she could negate the question, Spyro answered.

"Cynder… you… I love you, because… because you are the only one I've ever grown to care about, other than the Guardians, and my foster family… You are the most beautiful dragoness that I've ever had the chance to speak to…"

Cynder started to blush, but Spyro continued.

"Cynder… you are the only one I could love… I would never be able to find another, and I'd never have the same feelings. Not with anyone else. Remember, Cynder… my heart is always yours… nobody could take that from you… Not even me… I love you more than anything that I could possibly wish for… you are the only one I could spend the rest of eternity with… nothing could ever change that. I… I am the luckiest dragon to have ever walked the face of this world…"

Cynder was no longer blushing, and replied, "Spyro… I know how you feel… I couldn't care for anyone like I care for you… I love you more than the world we live on, and I am the luckiest dragoness in the world, especially to have you…"

Spyro leaned in to kiss Cynder, who, in turn, leaned in. They both enjoyed the gesture, and seconds later, parted.

It was late, and both heroes were getting tired.

Cynder laid her head down, and Spyro laid his on top of her's. They both drifted off into their sweet dreams.

* * *

The next day…

Cynder woke to Spyro's gentle humming.

She smiled, and albeit reluctantly, woke him.

Spyro was about to ask why he was woken so early, but he remembered that he asked her to wake him when she went to get up.

"Good morning Cynder…"

She was already up, and stretching, when she replied with a laugh, "Good morning to you too, Spyro. I'm glad you woke up easy today! Usually you make me work to get you up!"

They both shared the laughter, and then Cynder helped Spyro off of the bed.

He started to stretch, and caught himself before he hurt his left foreleg, and wing. He finished the rest of his body though.

After this, he sat on his haunches. Cynder looked puzzled.

Spyro just smiled.

Cynder was about to ask why he sat down, when he leaned forward, and pulled her closer into his chest.

She was startled at first, but she decided to return the favor. She pulled herself closer to his chest, and buried her face into the side of his neck.

They remained there, until they were interrupted by a maid.

"There's someone waiting for you two in the main hall!"

Spyro replied, "Tell them we'll be right down!"

He sighed, and removed his wings from Cynder's back, causing her to pull back. She had a smile, and when they realized how long they were like that, it made Spyro laugh.

Cynder couldn't help but join in.

Once the round of laughter was over, Cynder moved to Spyro's side. He went to get up, but he felt the pain in his leg, and almost fell. Cynder was there to catch him though. They made their way down to the main hall, to greet the guests.

They were surprised to see that Ignius was one of them.

Volteer, and Voltavus were both having a conversation about who knows what, when they made themselves known.

"Good morning, Voltavus, Volteer, and Ignius, Isn't it?" Asked Spyro.

Volteer was first to respond, "It is absolutely, positively marvelous! Just a beautiful day! How about yourselves? Have you had a good morning?"

Cynder laid Spyro down, and said with a smile, "It has been absolutely magnificent, thank you."

Voltavus was next, "It is a good time to get out and about, huh?"

Ignius didn't speak.

Cynder asked him to accompany her to the next room.

He followed.

"Ignius? Are you alright? You seem depressed…"

He only sighed.

"Common, Ignius. You know you can talk to Spyro and me… we can't stand to see you like this…"

Ignius looked up from his paws, with a pleading look. Cynder knew he wanted to say something, but she couldn't make him speak.

But she'd try.

"Ignius… please talk to me…"

As if she cast a spell, he spoke.

"Cynder… I…I'm sorry… I'm sorry for making you remember those dark days from your past… I… I should have thought about it more…"

Cynder knew he had more to say, and it wasn't all to her.

"Ignius… if anything, I should be sorry… I reminded you of your dark past…"

Cynder was surprised when Ignius threw himself at her, and clamped his forelegs around her neck.

"You...You don't… you don't need to apologise, Cynder…"

Cynder returned the gesture, and led him back to the other room. The conversation suddenly stopped when Ignius started apologizing to Spyro and Voltavus.

He made his way over to the purple drake, and clamped his forelegs around his neck.

Spyro felt a twinge of pain, but returned the hug.

He ran to Voltavus, and threw himself around his neck. He enveloped the smaller orange dragon with his wings.

Volteer waited for Ignius to pull himself away from Voltavus to speak.

"Now Voltavus, what do you think of my idea?"

Voltavus replied, "Oh yeah, of course, Volteer! It would be an amazing idea!"

Spyro and Cynder were confused.

Volteer realized this, and spoke, "About your party. I thought it would be better if it was a public affair. Do you agree?"

Both Heroes looked to each other, and without even speaking a word, both had made their minds.

Cynder spoke with a smile, "It might be better…"

Spyro continued, "I don't see anything wrong with that, do you, Cynder?"

She shook her head, and Spyro nodded.

Volteer and Voltavus cheered.

"That's wonderful, I will get the word out to the public of the party then!" Said Volteer.

Ignius raised his head and heard them talking about the party, so he starts to try and sneak away, to avoid getting bombarded to go to the party.

He failed miserably.

Cynder almost instantly saw Ignius trying to slunk away from the group, then moved to intercept him.

She got in his way and spoke.

"So Ignius, where do you happen to be going?"

Ignius muttered "damn it."

Then spoke.

"I… uh… I… I was going to the… The bathroom!"

Cynder had a grin on her face, then spoke.

"So you decide to go to the bathroom as soon as we start talking about the party? That's a coincidence huh?"

Ignius had a confused look on his face, thinking of what to say, then Volteer spoke.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about that's so important."

Ignius began to reply.

"I was just telling Cynder that I-"

Cynder cut him off, and almost yelled to the other group.

"He doesn't want to go to the party!"

Ignius just stopped talking, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Volteer, along with Voltavus, had small grins about their faces and began to walk over to Cynder and Ignius, Voltavus moved and helped Spyro up and brought him over with them.

Ignius began to back up, but backed into Cynder, she then spoke.

"Where do you think your going Ignius?"

Ignius wanted to say something, but was immediately stopped by Volteer.

"So Ignius, why do you not want to go to the party, it's going to be lots of fun!"

Ignius thought about what to say, but had nothing, just kept his head low, trying to think of something.

Then Voltavus joined in.

"There has to be a reason Ignius, you never pass up events like this."

Then Spyro spoke.

"Come on Ignius, why don't you want to go, you'll have fun!"

Ignius raised his head, and looked Spyro in the eye, and responded.

"Here's the truth… I don't want to go because this day will only happen once, never again, I don't want to be their and be a reminder of a horrible incident that already cost you a very happy moment with Cynder, I don't want to be their just to see you guys miss another happy moment, this day will be the happiest day of your lives Spyro, I'm not going to go to ruin that day for you, it's selfish."

The group had looks of confusion, knowing that what Ignius just said wasn't true, but Ignius thought it was.

Spyro then spoke.

"Ignius, If you really wanted to ruin our night, you wouldn't go, If you want us to be happy and make the party happy for us, you would go with us."

Ignius tried to counter what Spyro said, but was interrupted by Cynder.

"Ignius, he's right, if you really want us to be happy, you will go to the party, it won't be the same without you there by our side."

Ignius started to show a smile, but fought it off and had a straight face, then replied.

"Ok…. Ok, I will go to the party, I feel like you were just saying that to soften me up to go to the party, but I will go."

Cynder's smile faded slightly, and became serious.

"Ignius… you need to promise us that you will go, no arguing or backing out when it's time to go."

Ignius replied.

"I promise Cynder."

* * *

A few days later

The heroes were going to the estate to check on Ignius, when Voltavus answered the door.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you need to get ready?"

Spyro replied, "We're here to make sure Ignius won't try to get away from the party, Voltavus. May we come in?"

He nodded, and the heroes stepped in.

Ignius saw the heroes, and immediately knew they were here for him.

He made his way down to them, and spoke, "Good morning, Spyro, Cynder. Good day to be outside, huh?"

They both smiled, and Cynder replied, "Yes, Ignius, it is. Now, are you going to get ready?"

He realized what she was talking about, and thought of anything as an excuse.

"I can't make it today because… of… a… a Doctor's appointment! Yeah, I just can't stand this pain in my wing…"

He gestured to his right wing.

Spyro knew this would happen, and was prepared to counter, "Ignius, Would you miss our wedding? Especially with you as the best man?"

Ignius realized what he said a few seconds later. Once he did, his eyes snapped open to their fullest extent, and his jaw was on the floor, he was stricken.

"Did you… just say… Best Man…?"

Spyro and Cynder both smiled.

Spyro confirmed Ignius's suspicions, "Yes Ignius, I did just say 'best man.'"

Ignius face went from shock and confusion, to pure happiness.

"This is amazing, I am honored to be your best man! Thank you!"

Spyro laughed and Ignius latched his arms around his neck. Spyro returned the favor.

Then Cynder asked, chuckling, "So Ignius, do you know anything about being a best man?"

Ignius replied, "No. Not a thing."

The group laughed, then Spyro spoke, "It's ok Ignius. All you have to do is just be with us, and be my right hand man."

Ignius nodded his head with excitement and said that he will do everything required of him.

He then broke from the groups laughter, and asked, "Spyro… why did you pick me for this? Like this is a really important day, and best man is a really important role to fill!"

Spyro still had a grin on his face, and spoke, "Ignius, do you not want to be best man? If you don't, I could always ask Voltavus..."

His eyes widened, and he loudly said, "No no no no, I never said that, I'm just curious!"

Spyro's smile widened, "Well I guess I could ask Voltavus, Hey Voltavus!"

Ignius whipped his head towards Voltavus, "You stay there! He was kidding, don't come over here!"

Spyro laughed, "Oh so you do want to be my best man after all, wonderful!"

Ignius let out a sigh of relief, and joined in the laughter.

Then Spyro, at Cynder's side says, "Ignius, are you sure? I mean, this is a job that you need to focus on. Something that you're not exactly the best at..."

Ignius retaliated, "EYY! I CAN FOCUS!"

Spyro and Cynder were doing everything in their power to not laugh, then Spyro motioned Voltavus over, since Ignius was now distracted.

Then Spyro spoke again, "Well Ignius, like you said, this role is a big one to fill, and you have a habit of getting sidetracked fairly easy, soooo…."

Ignius replied with assurance in his voice, "I do not get sidetracked whatsoever, I am perfect for the jo-"

Voltavus came to the group and spoke with a smile, "Hey guys, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ignius turned his head to Voltavus and spoke, "Voltavus! I thought I said 'stay over there,' that we didn't need to tell you anything!"

Voltavus started to laugh, but like the heroes, used everything he had to hold it back.

Spyro spoke, "Voltavus, since you're here, I would like to ask you something important."

Voltavus almost burst out laughing, but kept his cool and replied, "Yes, what is it Spyro?"

Ignius spoke first, "NOTHING AT ALL VOLTAVUS! GO AWAY!"

Spyro spoke, "That's not what I was going to say."

Ignius was about to speak again, but was beat to the draw by Spyro, "Ignius were just messing with you, you are my best man. I know I chose well."

Ignius sighed with deep relief and laughed, the group joined in.

Then a few moments later, Cynder spoke, "Well Spyro, we should get going, we still need to get ready."

Spyro replied, "Yeah your right, okay, let's go Ignius, you're coming with us."

Ignius had confusion on his face, and asked, "Wait why do I have to go, the wedding is not till way later?"

Spyro spoke with shock, "Ignius… It's today."

Ignius's eyes widened, "Wait since when!"

Cynder spoke for Spyro, laughing, "Since this morning!"

Ignius accepted that it was today but asked another question, "So then why do I have to go now, the party doesn't start till later, like a few hours later?"

"Yea, that's for the normal guests, not for the two getting married and best man. We need to get you ready, so until the party ends, you're going to be by our side. Starting now." Assured Spyro.

Ignius tried to speak, but Voltavus cut him off. "Ignius, you better go with them, you need to get ready, and I'm sure they have something in mind for you, so I will see you when the party starts."

Then the heroes and Ignius all walked out of the estate, and made their way to the castle.

Ignius was trailing behind Spyro and Cynder, when they thought of the fact that he had nothing formal to wear.

She whispered, "Spyro, I know for a fact that Ignius doesn't have anything formal to wear, what are we going to do?"

Spyro replied just as quietly, "Cynder, I have an idea, but we cannot tell Ignius. He will not want to go through with it."

He went on to explain what it was, and Cynder nodded. Their plan was set.

They got to the castle, and Ignius was confused with many things at the moment.

"Why'd you two bring me, if you two are gonna ignore me?"

"Ignius, if we were ignoring you, you'd not be here." Replied Cynder.

Ignius replied, "How much longer then? I'm getting bored!"

The heroes started to laugh, and Ignius wasn't far behind.

After the little bit the laughter settled down, Ignius spoke, "So, what are we gonna do now? We have a decent bit of time to spare and we're all ready."

The heroes laughed, knowing that only they were really ready, Ignius had to get ready, but had nothing to wear.

Spyro spoke, "Well we have one last thing that we need to do before the party starts."

Ignius was confused, then Cynder spoke before he could voice his confusion.

"Yea, we better go and finish up right now, we want some time to spare after we're done."

Ignius didn't argue or question where they were going, and what was left to do, he just went along with it.

They left for the markets.

The heroes were clad in their new flash armor, and Ignius was wondering why they were there.

Cynder led them all into one of the armor shops.

Ignius whispered, "What are we doing here?"

He was not answered.

Spyro stepped up to the front counter, his hurt leg twinged in pain, but he stood strong.

The mole at the counter spoke, "What can I do for the heroes of Avalar, this fine morning?"

Spyro acknowledged his greeting, and replied, "Well, we are here to help a friend get ready for an important event. Could you help us?"

Cynder motioned for Ignius to step forward. He did so without question.

"So he's the lucky one that gets a gift, huh? Please, step over here, on this marble slab. I'll get your measurements."

Ignius was confused to why they have taken him to this place, until this moment. He was getting a set of armor. At least, that's what it seemed like.

The mole jumped off of his stool, and waddled over next to where Ignius stands.

"You are quite strong, young dragon, have you been trying to impress someone?"

Ignius was going to snap at the mole, but was stopped when he saw the look on Spyro's face.

He just stood there, until the mole was done.

"You may move now, sir. I'll get these measurements to the Smith, and all you have to do is help pick a design." He then pointed towards the wall, where there was a large rack, holding a few sets of armor.

Ignius looked, and saw a few sets that he'd like to see himself in.

Cynder spoke, "Ignius, pick anything you like. But it has to look nice enough to show off in public."

He nodded, and padded over to the sets.

Spyro decided that his leg was getting tired, and moved over to the corner with Cynder and they both lay down.

Ignius was inspecting the suits of armor with happiness, he loved all of them.

He had his eye on one in particular, still heeding what he was told about what kind of looking armor he was allowed to pick, he found a great looking suit of armor.

The heroes could see him eyeballing it and constantly coming back to it, Spyro spoke.

"So Ignius, you like that one?"

Ignius replied, "Yeah, it looks really nice in my opinion, what do you guys think?"

Cynder spoke for them, "Ignius, I never thought I would say this, but the armor you picked looks genuinely nice, I like it, what about you Spyro?"

Spyro chuckled and had a smile on his face, then replied.

"I agree with you, Ignius picked a fine suit of armor, it looks great."

A giant smile formed on Ignius' face when the heroes liked the armor he picked.

The armor was a beautiful silver color. It was full plate with an orange cloth covering some of the breastplate. The armor was heavy, but it wasn't protective. The armor was ceremonial. Ignius knew this, but loved the armor anyway.

The mole returned, and asked Ignius, "Did you find something you like?"

Ignius nodded and pointed to the set.

"Good choice, sir. That is a one of a kind."

The mole turned and addressed the heroes, "Return in about an hour, and it should be ready. May I suggest the Morning Gardens? They look absolutely stunning at just about this time."

"We'll go check them out then. I'd like to, what about you Spyro, Ignius?"

Spyro nodded, and Ignius looked surprised.

"What's wrong, Ignius? Do you not want to go see them? I'm sure you'll like it." Asked Cynder.

His expression changed into joy. He was happy to have a few hours with them.

They arrived at the gardens, and as the mole said, they were stunning at this time.

Spyro moved over to a tree, and laid down. Cynder wasn't far behind.

Ignius sat down nearby, and enjoyed the view, until he was interrupted by Spyro's tail poking his side.

He looked, and Spyro spoke, "Ignius, come on over here, there's plenty of room."

Ignius first hesitated, but he moved closer.

Spyro pulled him over next to himself, and said, "Don't be shy, Ignius."

He was actually just a little tired.

He laid his head down, and Cynder spoke, "Ignius… you should try these paws… they are very comfortable..."

He just said 'no thanks' and drifted off into sleep against Spyro's side.

Cynder was comfortable, and didn't want to move, and Spyro was perfectly content with staying like this for countless hours, but he knew it had already been an hour, and he had to wake Ignius.

Cynder was already awake and had already gotten up to stretch out.

"Common Ignius, you have to get up."

Ignius only slightly stirred.

He tried again.

"Voltavus… go away… five more minutes please…"

Spyro smiled and said, "I'm not Voltavus, Ignius."

Ignius only laid there.

Spyro nudged him, and said, "Get up Ignius, we have to go get that armor."

Ignius suddenly perked up, and said, "That wasn't a dream? You're actually getting me a set of ceremonial armor? ...And I actually went to sleep... laying on your side...?"

Spyro's smile widened, and he said, "Yes, Ignius. You are getting ceremonial armor. Yes, you did fall asleep against my side."

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

He was embarrassed.

Spyro saw this and cut him off, "Ignius, don't worry. Nobody saw you, and if anything, I should be embarrassed. I pulled you over and onto my side."

Ignius still couldn't react to the situation.

Spyro got up, and stretched out his limbs, and motioned for the group of three to move back to the shop.

Once they returned, the mole had just walked into the room. He spoke, "Good. You're back! Now we can see if my measurements were correct… now, sir, please step back onto the marble slab."

Ignius did, and another dragon, an electric dragoness stepped into the room, with the armor.

Cynder recognized this dragoness.

"Voltraa? Is that you?"

She turned, and saw the heroes, and smiled.

"Yes, it is me, Cynder, Spyro. I say, I never expected to see you two here! What brings you?"

Spyro nodded towards the fire dragon standing proudly on the elevated marble slab.

She turned, and remembered that she was doing her job, and quickly made her way over with the armor.

"Alright, Ignius, this may feel just a little… weird, but…It's my job."

Ignius didn't expect the armor to be so cold.

He almost started shivering, but as the plates were set upon his body, the warm touch of the dragoness had kept warm enough.

Once all of the plates were on, he looked absolutely unbelievable.

Spyro nodded his approval, and Cynder voiced her's, "Ignius? Is that you? Man, it just seems impossible!"

Ignius only grunted, but felt good hearing that.

He then asked, "How much will this cost?"

The mole replied after a few moments of calculation, and turned to the heroes, "This will be Nine hundred twenty four gold pieces."

Ignius was dumbfounded by the cost and spoke to the mole, "I don't have that much!"

The heroes both laughed, "Ignius, we're going to pay, don't worry."

"No, Spyro, I'll be back. I'm gonna go take some money from Voltavus."

He started for the door, but Cynder's tail blocked his way.

"Ignius, this is a gift from us. Now please, we're going to have you look nice for our wedding, especially since you're the best man."

The mole was confused about the wedding. He hadn't heard of it.

"You two are getting married? Today? I never heard!"

Spyro turned to the mole, and spoke, "You didn't hear? Volteer was out making sure everyone knew."

The mole bowed, and spoke, "Where are my manners… my name is Mason. It is an honor to have you both here, in my humble store. Now, about your wedding, is everyone invited? Or is it a private event?"

Spyro replied, "My friend, it is open to the public, so that everyone may enjoy the moment just as much as we will."

Spyro continued, "The party itself starts in about two and a half hours, but we need to be home in just about thirty minutes."

"Well, you all should be off then! If you do see me, make sure to say 'hi'!"

The heroes began to exit, but then they turned and asked, "What about the armor? We haven't paid yet!"

Mason cut them off, "Don't worry. This is a gift from me to you."

The heroes were about to retaliate, and deny his offer when Voltraa decided to give her opinion, "Yes, it's the least we could do for you, especially on your wedding day!"

They knew they lost, and gave their goodbyes. They padded out of the store, and back to their home with Ignius in tow.

* * *

Approximately two hours later…

The group was all in their armor, the party was fully set up, now it's just waiting for the guests to arrive.

Ignius spoke, "Guys, I hope you have an amazing night, I know today so far was great… even though I woke up sleeping on Spyro today."

The group laughed, and Ignius continued, "But all that will not even compare to what is going to happen tonite, and hey! Maybe I will meet someone that I can enjoy a perfect day like this with someday…"

The heroes smiled when Ignius spoke in a low voice, "And guys… I just want to let you know how much I love you… I always feel safe and accepted when I'm with you two… and if anything is ever wrong, you guys are there, if I'm ever upset, sad or mad… you guys calm me down and… and are there for me… you guys are just like caring parents to me… I like that feeling… having such kind hearted parent like figures in my life…"

The heroes smiled, and closed in on Ignius and hugged him, knowing what he was saying was deep, and meant a lot to him. Willingly telling them how he feels is rare, he continued, "I am so lucky to have met you two… and just spark a strong friendship… and actually be considered a family! That's amazing… and… remember the day when Voltavus took my journal… and was about to read you a name…?"

The heroes smiles dimmed and Spyro said, "Ignius, it's ok… you don't need to think about that. Think of all the good memories you're going to create tonite. We will all be together and having the time of our lives."

He replied, "I know Spyro, and I can't wait for whatever tonight holds… but I have to tell you… remember the name he was about to read you…? Her name is… Flair… and I love her… I have fallen in love with her… and she is the one I want to spend my life with… have her meet all you guys… and join our family…"

Spyro and Cynder hugged Ignius again, but this time, he put his forelegs out and hugged them both.

Cynder spoke, "Ignius, it means a lot to us… what you just said… thank you… it means a lot to see how much you care about us… and for you to open up to us like that… and you never know… you could meet Flair, and bring her into the family… I believe she would be a fine addition."

The group all shared a laugh, then broke the hug when the guests started to arrive.

The first guests were a group of dragons, and two cheetahs.

Spyro addressed them, "Welcome, we are so glad that you could make it, if you have anything that you need to set down, you can just set it inside."

The group had smiles on their faces, but they were followed by more and more guests.

They kept on coming, and Spyro, Cynder, and Ignius kept greeting them with smiles that seemed to grow with every word.

Then they saw Voltavus and Voltraa arrive together.

They approached them, and greeted them with open arms.

Voltavus looked at Ignius in his armor with confusion, and was about to ask who it was, but Voltraa spoke first, "So Ignius, how does the armor feel? Feel any better since when you first got it on?"

Voltavus had a look of surprise, but Ignius responded to Voltraa, before Voltavus could speak, "Well it feels nice… especially since I'm not freezing to death… and putting it on is over with…"

The group laughed, then Voltavus spoke, "Ignius, you look great in that armor, I couldn't tell it was even you, when did you get it?"

Ignius felt a little embarrassed, but was happy to hear a compliment like that, then answered Voltavus's question, "Well after we left the estate, we went to the castle and the heroes got ready, while I thought I was ready, but apparently I wasn't, so they didn't tell me where we were going but they took me to the armorsmith, and now I have my armor."

Voltraa decided to let Voltavus in on the story, "Ignius, you can't forget the part when you get your armor, can you? Now, If you didn't know, I put it on. It's my job. I could tell that he was embarrassed, but I didn't make a big deal out of it, but now… I'm gonna make sure you are…"

Voltavus then asked another question, "Well what other adventures did you go on? You couldn't have been at the armorsmith the entire time?"

Ignius's eyes widened, knowing that they went to the gardens, and he slept on Spyro's side, so he responded quickly, "NOTHING! Nothing at all!"

The heroes started to laugh, then Spyro silently told Voltraa and Voltavus that they would tell them later.

Cynder then spoke, "Well let's go somewhere else, there's a lot of ground to cover here."

The rest of the nodded in agreement, and all started walking around the castle walls.

A while after walking, Ignius spoke, "Hey guys, do you mind if I go do something real quick?"

Cynder replied, "Depends… what are you going to do?"

Ignius responded a few moments later, "I uh… I am going tooooo… go get something to drink! Yeah, I'm just a little thirsty… heh…"

The heroes looked at him with disbelief, but Spyro spoke for Cynder, "Ok Ignius, but you must be back with us soon, we don't want you running off, ok."

Ignius shook his head and trotted off.

The group got to where the dance floor was, Spyro spoke.

"So this is where we're going after the ceremony. We have a plentiful amount of musicians to play music tonite. What would a dance be with no music?"

The group chuckled, then moved on.

Ignius went up to the wall to get away from the group, thinking that what he has been given, and all the fun things that were lined up for them, he had a sudden realization of all the things he's been given, but he didn't deserve.

* * *

Half an hour later

The group was preparing for the ceremony, which was being finalized as of now, and Ignius wasn't back.

Cynder spoke to the group, "Have any of you guys seen Ignius? We need him now, the ceremony is almost ready, once it is, we need to get everyone over here."

The group shook their heads no, then Spyro spoke, "Ok everyone, lets start looking for him, if you find him, bring him straight to us, ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads and started looking.

Ignius was laying on the wall, looking up at the moons and stars, hoping they wouldn't go try and find him, that they would just enjoy their night.

He heard someone approaching him.

A dragon was lightly walking up to him, he didn't acknowledge them.

Cynder was looking with Spyro, when she noticed Ignius on the wall.

She wanted to yell up to him, but saw a dragoness walking up to him.

She nudged Spyro and spoke.

"Hey, look up there, it's Ignius. Who's that approaching him?"

They looked up at Ignius with confusion.

The dragoness that approached Ignius now was to close for comfort, then he spoke, "Cynder please leave… im not going to ruin or watch you and Spyro not enjoy the party because of me…"

The dragoness replied in a nervous voice, "Um… I'm not Cynder…"

Ignius knew exactly who it was.

He turned his head at first to see if who he heard was actually who he thought she was.

It was Flair.

He jumped up and regained his posture and spoke nervously, "H… hiiii… who are you?"

Flair replied, "My name is Flair… what about you?"

Ignius was still in shock that he was talking with Flair, then answered her question, "My name is… Ignius, how are you doing… Flair?"

Spyro spoke, "Cynder… I think that's Flair."

Cynder nodded her head in confirmation, Spyro started to yell up to Ignius, then she whisper yelled at Spyro, "Hey! Shut up! Just let them talk!"

Spyro listened, but was chuckling about how assertive she was about the situation.

Flair responded to Ignius, "Well, I'm doing good… but you don't seem like you are… are you ok?"

Ignius gained a look of sorrow for a few moments, but put a smile on his face and replied, "Yea… I'm fine, I was just… enjoying the view."

Voltavus and Voltraa approached the heroes, then the former spoke, "What are you guys looking at? I thought we were finding Ignius."

Voltraa had already noticed Ignius, and had a smile on her face, as did Cynder.

Then Spyro told him to look up at the wall.

He looked and saw Ignius and Flair, he could see they both felt awkward, they liked each other.

He started to yell up to him, but was immediately shushed by Cynder and Voltraa.

Spyro and Voltavus laughed.

Flair knew that's not why he was their, but she didn't want to question him.

Then Ignius spoke, with a confused smile.

"Sooooo Flair… do you want to go and get some drinks?"

Flair got a big smile on her face and responded.

"That would be nice, sure."

Ignius motioned her to follow him, and they got off the wall to start heading to the beverage area.

The group that was watching Ignius and Flair quickly went elsewhere so Ignius didn't see them watching him and Flair.

Ignius and Flair went and got themselves drinks.

Ignius spoke after enjoying his.

"So Flair, what made you come up to the wall and talk to me, it caught me off guard."

The two chuckled, then Flair spoke.

"Well you looked depressed on a day that everyone should be happy, so I went up to… to cheer you up."

Ignius smiled and thanked her.

But Flair asked another question.

"So what were you doing before you went up there, I didn't see you up there when I first got here?"

Ignius began to speak, but he remembered that he had to be back with the heroes a while ago.

"I have to get back!"

Flair jumped at the sudden change in his voice, then she asked Ignius where he had to be, he replied with his group, she didn't know who his group was.

Ignius spoke at a lower tone voice.

"Flair, could you please help me with something, like please."

Flair responded.

"Of course, what do you need?"

Ignius answered her.

"I need you to grab two drinks, and I will grab two, then I need you to follow me… ok."

Flair was confused to why, but still obliged.

They got the drinks and Ignius led her to where he hoped the group was, they were all their.

Cynder spoke.

"Ok guys we are going to have to go get Ignius, the ceremony is basically ready."

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

But Ignius and Flair made it to the group soon after.

"Heyyyyy guys… sorry it took so long, but I was making sure I got the right drinks for all of you! Here ya go!"

The group, even if they didn't see him and Flair on the wall, would still know something else happened because of how enthusiastic Ignius was acting.

Cynder spoke.

"Well thank you Ignius… but who is this beautiful dragoness, she isn't a server?"

Flair was in complete disbelief about her being in the same presence of the heroes, and on top of it, Cynder complimenting her.

Ignius replied.

"Uh… well you know… of course she is… how don't you know that… she helped prepare these drinks!"

He looked at Flair, and she was confused about what Ignius just said, but Ignius winked at her to tell her to go with it.

The group knew exactly who she was and that she was most certainly not a server, but could see that Ignius wasn't in his armor, Cynder questioned Ignius.

"Ok Ignius, but another question… where's your armor."

Ignius replied.

"Well I put it inside after I left to go up to the w… to get you guys your drinks, because I didn't want to spill it on my armor."

The group wanted to ask what he cut himself off from saying, but one they already knew, and two, they need to get him back in his armor quick.

Spyro spoke.

"Ok… that's fine, but you need to get it back on… the ceremony is basically ready."

Ignius complied and the heroes began to usher Ignius inside, then Cynder stopped them and spoke.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners, Flair, would you like to come with us?"

Flair's heart exploded, the heroes were inviting her into their home, she replied with pure happiness.

"Yes I would love too! Thank you so much!"

The heroes laughed, then they started heading inside when Voltavus spoke.

"Well I will see you guys soon, I hope this all goes well."

The heroes thanked him, then Voltavus and Voltraa got together, and walked to the ceremony area together.

The heroes, Ignius, and Flair made it inside and got to where Ignius put his suit or armor.

Flair just couldn't contain her happiness.

"Seriously, thank you for letting me come in here! Your home is beautiful!"

The heroes chuckled, then Spyro replied.

"Well a friend of Ignius is a friend of ours."

Then Cynder spoke.

"Actually Ignius… what were you doing on the wall… when Flair found you?"

Ignius was in the process of trying to put his armor on by himself, then came to a complete stop.

Ignius replied in a surprised voice.

"You saw that?! How?"

Flair spoke before the heroes.

"Ignius it's ok… I don't see why it's such a problem, I mean… I saw them, we just talked… you didn't do anything to be afraid being seen doing."

That caught Ignius by surprise, and even the heroes to an extent, no one usually questions why Ignius gets so embarrassed.

Ignius just had a look of complete surprise, then continued to try and put his armor on, he couldn't.

The heroes started to laugh, then Cynder spoke.

"Ignius, you know you can't put that on yourself… that's why Voltraa helped you."

Ignius turned with a look of horror, then Spyro spoke.

"She's right Ignius, you can't do that yourself… but you need to get it on…"

Ignius voiced his opinion of what they just said.

"No no no no no, I'm not going through that again! Especially with you two!"

Cynder spoke.

"Well actually… it only takes one of us to help with getting your armor on, soooooo."

Spyro and Cynder started to chuckle, then Ignius spoke.

"If one of you has to help me, I don't want Cynder anywhere near me."

The heroes now started to laugh, Flair even joined in.

Then Cynder said something that made Ignius almost panic.

"And Ignius… that's exactly why I'm going to do it."

Ignius had a look of rage but also pure embarrassment, but Spyro spoke before Ignius could.

"Yea, I think Cynder would be best for this either way, she could probably get that on faster than I could, I will just talk with Flair while you get your armor on."

Flair's heart almost burst out of her chest, Spyro was willingly going to talk to her, Flair spoke.

"Ignius, you should just let Cynder help get your armor on, if you let her just get it over with, it won't be that bad, and Spyro wants to talk to me!"

The heroes laughed, then Ignius replied.

"Ok fine… just get it over with please… and don't intentionally make it more uncomfortable than it already is going to be…"

Cynder grinned and complied, then walked over and began helping Ignius with his armor.

Spyro turned to Flair and started to speak.

"So Flair, how's your night going so far?"

Flair responded.

"Well thank you for asking! My night so far is going amazing… especially since I starting talking to Ignius…"

Spyro was surprised to hear that, knowing that she was hinting towards her loving him.

Spyro spoke.

"Well I'm glad to hear your night is going so well."

Flair thanked him, then she started to ask questions.

"So Spyro, what's it like being one of the greatest heroes to ever walk the face of the planet?"

Spyro replied.

"Well it has its advantages, but Cynder and I don't like to put ourselves over others, like exempt superiority over everyone else."

Flair then asked another question.

"What's it like living in such an amazing home?"

Spyro started to reply but was cut off by a screaming Ignius.

"HEY DON'T EVEN TRY THAT! I CAN GET THAT PART!"

Cynder replied trying not to laugh but also be stern.

"Ignius! You can't reach that! Just let me help get it on!"

Ignius retaliated.

"I was already violated by Voltraa, I'm not going to be violated by you too!"

Flair asked Spyro.

"Do you think we should help Cynder?"

Spyro looked at Flair and replied.

"Cynders got this, her and Ignius go through this kind of stuff almost daily, she's learned to beat Ignius, let's continue."

Spyro thought about what Flair asked him then remembered.

"Ah yes the house, well I mean it's really nice, like really nice as you can see, but it's very big"

They laughed, and looked over to Ignius, his armor was almost completely on, Spyro and Flair walked over to them now that he is basically fully suited up.

Cynder spoke.

"See Ignius, that wasn't that bad now was it."

Ignius spoke.

"Oh yea… other that the fact I was violated twice today."

The heroes and Flair laughed, Ignius kind of joined in, but retained his embarrassment.

Then Ignius raised his head, and was caught in a gaze with Flair.

They were looking into each other's eyes, each not breaking the stare.

Then Ignius started to lean in, Flair returned the gesture.

The heroes were watching them with smiles, then Ignius looked away for a moment and saw the heroes.

He jumped back, which caught Flair off guard and she jumped back to.

Ignius spoke.

"I'm so sorry Flair, I… I didn't mean to do that… and you two! Stop staring at us!"

Flair apologized as well, but almost with sorrow.

The heroes chuckled a little, but we're almost upset that Ignius got embarrassed by them seeing that and stopping it from happening.

Then Cynder moved in and helped get his last piece of armor on, his helmet.

Cynder spoke.

"Ok Ignius, once we get this on, we need to head out and get to the ceremony, ok."

Ignius compiled, and let Cynder put his helmet on him.

He looked at Flair again, but motioned for her to be by his side.

She smiled and moved next to him.

Then Spyro spoke.

"Alright everyone, we're all good to go, Ignius… thank you for doing this… being my best man…"

Ignius replied.

"Of course, I would never miss this night for anything, especially since I am best man."

Then Spyro spoke again.

"Alright gang, lets go, the ceremony should either be completely finalized or about to be."

The group nodded their heads and all walked out of the home.

They got outside and saw all the guests moving towards the ceremony area, Spyro spoke.

"Well we got out in just the nick of time."

The group laughed, but was approached by Voltavus and Voltraa.

Voltavus spoke.

"What took you guys so long, we were getting worried you got nervous."

The heroes laughed, and Cynder replied.

"We didn't get nervous… we just had some 'complications' with Ignius and his armor."

Ignius muttered.

"Yea… I've been violated twice today by two different dragons."

Cynder replied to hearing Ignius.

"Oh come on, you know it wasn't that bad."

Ignius looked at Cynder and spoke.

"You don't understand!"

Cynder laughed.

"Ignius, I was the one who put it on you, do you think I wanted to do that?"

Ignius almost yelled.

"Yes! You volunteered to do it Cynder!"

The group looked to Cynder, then she replied.

"Yea, I know, when you said you didn't want me anywhere near you when the armor was to be put on you, so I volunteered."

Then the group looked at Ignius waiting for his response, he began to speak, but was stopped by Spyro.

"Ok you two, we don't have time to wait for a winner, the ceremony is about to start."

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

Then Voltavus spoke.

"So Flair, me and Voltraa got a good spot in the crowd, you should come with us."

Flair kind of hesitated, but realized she had nothing formal to wear like the heroes and Ignius, so she accepted.

Cynder spoke.

"After the ceremony, we will all group backup and probably remain like that for the rest of the party."

The group nodded and split from the heroes and Ignius, and made their way to their spot.

The heroes and Ignius made their way to the ceremony area, waiting for them was Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and the current guardians.

"I thought you two would be late! I was getting worried!" Said Volteer.

"We were dealing with some 'Ignius Problems' but now we're here, and we're not late!"

"Yes indeed. You two are not late, nor are you unprepared. I must say, I am truly proud of you two! You save the world, then you go on to form unbreakable bonds! That is a true feat!"

Cynder replied, "Cyril… that means so much more than you realize…"

The ice elder had a look of confusion, but waved it off. The wedding ceremony was about to begin.

Spyro made his way to his position aside Cynder. They both were in front of Volteer.

Volteer looked out to the crowd, which in return, the crowd went silent.

The heroes stood side by side in front of Volteer, the male guardians stood in a line going to the side behind Ignius and Spyro, the female guardians stood in a line going to the other side behind Alva and Cynder.

Volteer looked to the heroes, and spoke.

"Young Spyro, and young Cynder… you have come so far, and done so much… side by side."

The heroes gained smiles and held their gazes into each other's eyes.

"I can no longer call you young dragons… for after this very moment, you will have left your young ages… and came together in a bond that can never be broken."

The crowd all remained silent, and watched in happiness.

"Spyro… do you take Cynder, to be your lawfully wedded wife."

Spyro's smile grew when he spoke.

"I do"

"And Cynder… do you take Spyro to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes with a massive smile and answered.

"I do"

Ignius removed his helmet and held it to his side, showing his own smile that spanned across his face.

Volteer then said the last words to finalize the bond.

"Well then… you may kiss the bride."

He raised his paw and motioned it from Spyro to Cynder.

Spyro moved forwards, as did Cynder.

Once they came close, Spyro pulled Cynder towards him, Cynder didn't stop him, and they held each other tightly in a loving embrace.

The crowd started clapping and cheering, Ignius on the side yelled to Spyro and Cynder.

"You guys did it! You finally did it!"

Everyone else attending the event clapped and cheered for the heroes.

They broke the embrace and locked in a deep hug.

Spyro whispered into Cynder's ear.

"Cynder… I love you so much, you've just made me the most happy dragon on the planet."

Cynder smiled and whispered into his ear.

"You just made me that happiest dragoness ever… I've wanted this for so long, and it finally happened."

Ignius approached the heroes and spoke to them with a smile across his face.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I'm honestly glad I came with you, I would hate if I missed this."

The heroes looked to him with smiles that could warm even the coldest of nights.

Ignius moved closer to the newlyweds.

Once he got close, Spyro pulled him into their embrace, and whispered, "Ignius, you don't know how much I appreciate you being here…" Cynder then added," We both appreciate you being here, Ignius. You have helped both of us in ways you won't even know for a long while."

Ignius tried to hug the heroes back as best as he could, but being smaller and younger, he couldn't return the favor as easily as he wanted to.

Ignius then spoke with confusion, "How did I help you as much as your saying I did, what did I do?"

Cynder's smile grew, showing her shining teeth for the second time that day. She wouldn't normally show them, but this is the single most enjoyable day both her and Spyro have ever experienced in their entire lives. She couldn't keep them hidden forever.

"Ignius, you helped both of us, by showing how much we both care for you, the way you show us how much you care for us together, and there are far too many more things you have done. Even if you don't know that you did anything. And for this, we both thank you, from the bottom of our hearts… you, Ignius, are a blessing to us, and we… we love you as a son to us… we hope you're okay with this…"

Cynder pulled back, and caught Ignius' gaze within her own emeralds. The sheer amount of emotion she held within was enough to tear down the walls around Warfang, but she held them fast.

Ignius froze up, he held his stare on Spyro and Cynder.

He asked them with sincerity, "What do you mean you love me as a son to you… because if I'm thinking what you're thinking… you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Cynder only allows her smile to show, once again. "Ignius, I think you'll like what we're thinking, in that case!"

Ignius started to smile and tear up, he pushed himself closer to the heroes.

"I will have actual parents that actually care, I love you guys a whole lot, a lot more than most, my parents weren't that nice while I had them… but you guys are amazing… and you're telling me I can call you my parents?"

Cynder squeezes Ignius to the point where he can barely breathe, and she says, "Of course you can, Ignius… just don't expect us to go light on you anymore…"

He smiled and chuckled a little, "What do you mean not go light on me!"

He got closer to the heroes, pushing himself into as strong of an embrace that he could.

They remained as such for nearly twenty minutes, but was broken whenever Volteer asked, "Are you three going to the party? After all, it definitely didn't take weeks to plan, and weeks still to prepare, so I shan't implore you to join us, that is, if you're not already going…" Volteer finally paused, as if he finally ran out of words to use.

"We're not going to miss it, Volteer. It'll be there all day, besides, even though there was literally weeks put into it, it doesn't mean that we have to follow every single plan to the letter. We're just going to be a minute or two." Explained Spyro.

Ignius looked up at Spyro with surprise.

"Why don't you want to go to the party yet? I thought you were looking forward to something like that?"

"Well, we are, but… I can't get around too well… I just want to enjoy this day with my love, and you, Ignius."

"Why me? Wouldn't you just want to spend this day with Cynder? I mean why are you putting me in the picture?"

"Because, without you, none of this would be. I just don't feel right leaving you out. Besides, I asked for two things, Cynder to be by my side, and…" Spyro began to feel strong emotions. Similar to the ones he feels for Cynder, but less intense, and more… paternal. No, entirely paternal. This emotion, one he has been feeling for weeks now, is what a father feels for his offspring. An emotion of an adult. Spyro finishes, "...and...you, Ignius…"

Ignius rested his head on Spyro, laying the side of his face against him. "You guys could have done this without my help, I don't think I really did a whole lot, besides I know you guys could have done this and most likely more without me… but I don't mind being by your side if you actually want me to."

Spyro pulls Cynder close, and, once again, locked them into a powerful embrace. One that only true families can ever do. It lasted well over the next half hour. Occasionally, Volteer would look over, and smile. The rest of the guests were all amazed by how close the heroes were, and how close they were to Ignius. They were a family. An everlasting family. One that would stand the test of war, peace, hurt, comfort, pain, and even the test of time itself.

Ignius started to let tears run down his cheeks, but was hiding his face between the heroes, trying to conceal his emotional outburst… he has succumb to his emotions, he felt as if a part of his life that was always missing was just given to him… loving parents.

Later the trio finally joined the guests within the ballroom.

The heroes walked into the ballroom with Cynder still supporting the injured Spyro, and Ignius almost attached to Cynder's hip.

They were walking through and speaking to guests along their walk through the ballroom, then they were met by Voltavus, Voltraa and Flair.

"Where have you three been?" Asked Voltavus.

"Spyro answered simply, "Enjoying each other's company."

Voltavus broke eye contact with the heroes and noticed Ignius clinging to Cynder's hip.

"Hey Cynder, want me to get him off of you? He looks like he's… well, clinging to you."

She looked to Ignius, and pulled him closer, somehow, then said, "No. He's fine, Voltavus."

The group looked at what happened, and felt warm hearted, then Voltraa spoke.

"Cynder… why do you want him so close? I don't have a problem with it but I'm just asking, it look likes you want him to do that."

She spoke with a voice as soft as the most heavenly cloud, "We do. There's nothing else I'd like him to do more."

Voltavus had a smile about his face, but also showed confusion.

"Why do you want him to do that? If you don't mind me asking."

The heroes looked into each other's eyes, and instantly agreed to tell them the reason behind it, Spyro began, "We have cared for this young adult for a while now. We have grown to respect him, and we care for him in a way that not even we expected. We care for him as parents. We would gladly take him under our wings, if you, Voltavus, are willing to allow it."

The group was all stunned to hear that, but hearing it made a lot of things they had seen happen before hand make sense, then Voltavus replied to them.

"Well he is young indeed, and he does seem like he enjoys your company… but I have cared for him since we first met… if I let you take him as yours, will you truly care for him… he is still young and I can see that true parents would mean a great deal to him… but will you really care for him?"

Cynder looks Voltavus directly in the eyes, and speaks, "Why would we want to hurt him? Or anyone for that matter? Why would we neglect him? Why would we not care for one we see as our own?" The amount of emotion in those words could have moved entire stars, but not even the Heavens could abstain from showing emotion. It began to rain lightly, even though there was no clouds nearby just moments ago.

Voltavus gained a saddened expression, "Cynder… I'm sorry, it's just a really deep and hard question you're asking of me… I know you would never do any of the things you said… but I'm just… I'm sorry, you may have Ignius… I know you will care for him very well." He started to smile at the end of his little speech.

Both Spyro and Cynder were showing expressions of joy. Ignius was dumbfounded by the way Voltavus spoke. He never knew how much he cared for him…

Spyro, even though his left leg and wing hurt, he pulled both him and Cynder into a huge hug that, in that very moment, sealed Ignius' fate.

After a moment, Spyro spoke, "Ignius… You know what this means, right?" Before he could even open his mouth, Cynder cut him off, "You're ours now…"

Ignius couldn't find words to react to hearing what was just said, all he could do is express his happiness.

He tried to hold them tighter than Spyro was, but he is younger and smaller, so he couldn't embrace them to the same extent as they were with him.

Ignius buried his face between the heroes and began to weep, but not because of sadness… because of pure joy and happiness… one of the only things he ever asked for in life were parents that actually cared about him… but he never thought that he would actually get what he wanted.

He did manage to hide himself well enough for the heroes, nor Voltavus, Voltraa or Flair could see what he was doing.

Nobody, not even the heroes, acknowledged his reaction.

Ignius was grateful that they didn't say anything about his emotional outburst into their chests.

The dance was to happen soon.

As would yet another revelation.


	5. Eternal embrace

Chapter Five: The Eternal Embrace

The dance was nigh, and Volteer was waiting to announce Spyro and Cynder's presence.

He was just waiting for them to release their embrace, as he didn't want to intrude. To his fortune, he wouldn't have to. They let Ignius go, and both held grand smiles.

"Are you two ready to start the dance?" he asked.

Spyro and Cynder both looked to him, and nodded happily.

"That's stupendous! Now, I will inform the guests of the new advancement!" and then he briskly walked up onto the raised platform within the hall, and addressed the crowd.

Cynder helped her quite heavy counterpart onto the platform, and they both laid down gently.

The room was massive. It was a beautifully crafted hall, within the heroes' new fortress home. There were banners of Warfang, along with the grey banners of the fortress were hung from the high ceilings. There were guards in formal armor guarding the entrances.

Many dragons, cheetahs, and moles came to dance at the Heroes' hall, and most would have the chance to meet the very ones who saved the world from the evil claws of Malefor, and lived to tell the tale.

"...the very ones who stopped the evil Malefor invited all of you here to celebrate the amazing bond that they now share! I, on behalf of the wounded Spyro, and his love, Cynder, let the ball begin!" Volteer finally finished.

The crowd cheered, and the large band began to play quickly paced music. The majority of the patrons began to dance in step with the beat. The rest just moved to the sides around the dance floor, and began to mingle, and eat what was prepared on the grand tables on either side of the massive hall.

The music was on for at least ten minutes, before Spyro addressed Cynder, "Cyn, do you want to dance?"

She showed a confused look, and Spyro elaborated, "Do you want to dance tonight? I know I can't dance with you, but…" he trailed off, looking towards Ignius.

Cynder was beginning to grasp his idea, and answered his earlier question, "Well… I… I would like to dance, but, no offense to anyone here… I just want to dance with you, Spyro…as more than friends…"

Spyro gained a grand smile, and leaned in to kiss her on her cheek. He pulled back, after a moment and said quietly, "I would love to dance, Cyn, but, as you can see, I can't… I'd love to show everyone how much more we are than 'friends' and i plan on doing so as soon as i can, and I would love to see how good i, myself can dance... "

Cynder just laughed quietly at her partner's attempt at humor, and Spyro just continued, "...Maybe you could dance with Ignius, he's just laying here, cramping my side…" he finished with a wide smile. Cynder rose from her spot next to her counterpart, and walked over to Ignius, who was on Spyro's right.

"Ignius, i need to ask you something."

Ignius slightly raised his off of Spyro's side and looked at Cynder with a smile, but also a face of confusion.

"What do you need? Do you want to join me on Spyro's side, it's quite comfortable."

She cracks a smile, and says, "I'm well aware, Ignius. Now…" after a moment of contemplation, she continued, "Ignius, will you dance with me?"

He had a face like he was hit by a brick wall. It seemed that the question just flew right through his head. He replied a moment later with a confused voice, "What about Spyro? Can't he dance?"

Spyro cut into the conversation, "Sadly, no, Ignius. I am physically unable to dance. I would like to, but my left leg hasn't healed."

Ignius looked at Spyro with confusion and a little bit of sorrow, "But Spyro, I don't think it would be right if I did this… Cynder is your love, not mine… and why do you want to dance with me Cynder, there are lots of other bigger and better guests here that most likely will provide a better time out there then I would."

Cynder's smile faded, slightly, and she spoke, "Ignius, I want to dance with you, because i don't want to dance with just anyone. I want to dance with one I care for, more than just friends, and the only other one I care for like this, other than Spyro, is you. We consider you our own son, and in doing so, we love you as one. I… we just want for you to have a good time tonight, Ignius…"

Ignius smiled greatly when he heard the one he now knows as his mother saying such great things about him, he felt truly loved.

"Cynder, if it would make you happy… then I would love to dance with you, but if others start staring at us or laughing, can I get closer so I can feel just a smidge safer?"

Cynder's smile returns, "Of course, Ignius, and if people begin to stare, Spyro will make sure that doesn't last long, if i can't handle it. Besides, we'll be having too much fun to notice anyone else!"

He started to get up off of Spyro's side, smiling, and in a way, excited to dance, with how Cynder was talking about it.

"So I'm ready to head over whenever you're ready Cynder, just lead the way."

She flashes her beautiful smile, and her emerald greens at him, and started towards the dance floor.

The song was quickly paced, and not many people were out on the floor. The few on the floor were dancing wholeheartedly, putting the beat into the floor for all to hear.

"You ready, Ignius?" said Cynder after she got into the beginning stance for the next song, which was slower paced, but quick, nonetheless.

Ignius nodded his head happily and asked, "So what do I do?" He then leaned in really close to Cynder and spoke with a whisper, "I don't know how to dance… I've never done it before…"

Cynder smiles, and whispers, "Just do what i do, Ignius. It's far from hard."

He started looking left to right before he started to follow Cynder's lead, he looked almost pale with fear, but it wasn't highly noticeable.

Once the music began, Cynder began to dance almost in unison with the rest of the growing crowd on the dance floor. She held a smile that could stun even the Dark Master himself. Everyone who looked into her emerald green eyes would be captured by their awe inspiring beauty.

Ignius started to follow along with Cynder, trying to copy her movements so he could seem somewhat knowledgeable with dancing, he started to smile and it kept growing, he started seeing how fun dancing was, the pace of the song and the movement with the beat combined with whom he was dancing with made him immensely grateful and happy.

After the dance, the next song was a slow one. Cynder looked to ignius, and asked him if he wanted to try this one, and ignius, not wanting to be rude to the bride on her wedding day, agreed to dance.

He was terribly nervous, and when Cynder asked him if he knew what to do, he didn't have a clue.

Before they started to do the slow dance, he asked Cynder with confusion and a hint fear, "Cynder… aren't slow dances for… y'know, couples…"

He then looked over to Spyro then back into Cynder's eyes, "And I don't think he would like if I slow danced with you…"

She looked over to her husband, and saw his smile. He knew she was happy, and she knew he would do anything to keep her happy. She turned back to Ignius, and spoke in her beautiful tone, "Ignius, he wouldn't mind. Knowing him, he'd be happy to make me happy. He will not be mad, Ignius, I promise…"

As if to make her point valid, Volteer showed up.

"Spyro requests your presence, Ignius, and Mrs. Cynder." he then walked back into the crowd.

The pair moved over in front of Spyro, and he called Ignius over, "Come here, Ignius."

The orange dragon hesitantly moved towards his father figure with a small hint of fear.

Spyro began to speak to Ignius.

"Why are you afraid? Are you afraid that i'll be mad? I'd never be mad, besides, I'd like for my love to be happy. I know that she wants to dance. I cannot give this to her, but you can, Ignius. Please dance with her. I would, but i am physically unable to do so, and I know it'd break her heart to not be able to dance today, on the day of our wedding. Please dance with her, at least for this song," Spyro finished. He would not let his beloved wife go without a dance on this night. She said it herself, she wanted to dance on this night, at least to one song.

Ignius still held his look of fear and spoke.

"Spyro… if it would really mean a lot to her and you if I did the slow dance with her… I'll do every song she wants to… I feel awful acting like this on your guys day, I want you both to be really happy… I'm sorry for how I'm acting about all this… if it would make you happy, I will do more than just this one song with her if you're ok with it…"

He bowed his head in submission, fear and some embarrassment towards his father, not knowing how he was going to react to what he said.

Spyro gained a small smile, and spoke, "Ignius… you can't imagine how much this means to us both… Now, please don't keep her waiting. The song won't last much longer!"

He looked up at Spyro with almost envy, a smile grew across his face, he then raised up away from Spyro and turned to his mother and spoke with some cheerfulness.

"Ok… I'm ready to dance, lead the way."

Cynder looked to Ignius, and said simply, "We're not going anywhere. We can dance right here."

Ignius tilted his head, with question he spoke.

"Cynder, why do you want to dance right here? I thought you would want to go further out."

Cynder had a smile on her face looking into Ignius' confused eyes.

"I wouldn't mind going out there, but I want to make the most out of this song, so let's start Ignius."

Ignius agreed and waited to watch what Cynder does so he can try and mimic it.

He looked around at the other guests dancing and noticed something, they were all very close together, they were holding each other so close together and he was terrified that he might have to hold Cynder like that.

He looked to Cynder with embarrassment and asked her a question.

"Cynder, you see how everyone else is dancing… how they are holding each other, how the males are holding the females… is that how we're supposed to dance?"

She looked down, and spoke, "Ignius, if you don't want to, we don't have to dance. But if you do, then yes, we dance like the rest of the guests here."

He looked into her eyes with sincerity but also embarrassment, and spoke with the emotions he displayed.

"I do want to dance Cynder, but the only thing is… I've literally never slow danced ever in my life, and it looks like I have to hold you in a certain way and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Cynder couldn't help but smile at how much he cared for her, and said, "Ignius, no. I will not be uncomfortable, but I'm sure you will be. Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, and before you do say you do, I'm not gonna be mad, or sad. You don't have to do this. But if you do have to do this, then no. I will not be uncomfortable."

Ignius gained a small smile, almost a grin.

"Cynder I genuinely want to do this, but I will have to ease into it… and if you get uncomfortable please tell me, I'm going to have to hold you by your waist and pretty tightly… so I can already see you'll feel uncomfortable with me holding you like that, so please tell me when you're starting to get too uncomfortable."

Cynder chuckled, and spoke, "Ignius, I will not get uncomfortable, because there's nothing for me to be uncomfortable about. Don't worry, I'll let you know if I do get uncomfortable."

Ignius half smiled, hearing Cynder feel so comfortable around him, he felt honored to be the son of the heroes, and have such a strong bond with them, and to hear how ok Cynder feels with doing a slow dance with him.

"So… how do we start this, guide me."

Cynder's smile has grown, yet she still managed to keep her teeth from the world. She demonstrates how Ignius was supposed to hold her.

Ignius froze up whenever she placed his paws on her hip. He didn't know what to do.

"Cynder, this is a tad bit further than just your waist, you're sure this is how I'm supposed to be holding you?"

After she positioned his paws, he was locked up, and wasn't that close to Cynder, he didn't think that he should get too close to while holding her like that.

She then pulled him against her stomach. Ignius was still petrified.

He looked up at her with confusion and some fear.

"So is this how close you want me to be?"

All Ignius could hear was Cynder's satisfied hum of content.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, mainly Spyro, and with the position Cynder just put him in, he was afraid Spyro would be furious.

Ignius spoke to himself with a whisper,"So she does want me this close… good to know."

He then asked louder, enough for Cynder to hear, "So what do we do now, how do we slow dance?"

Cynder's beautiful smile grew. One of the only times she'd ever show her teeth in a smile has come around, and Ignius was front and center. She then spoke, "Just follow my lead, and you'll know what to do."

He looked at her with a grateful smile, silently thanking her.

"So where do we start?"

Cynder began to move, and she then whispered, "Here. Now, move the other way…"

Ignius started to move at the same speed in the direction Cynder told him to go.

They both danced in silence till the song was nearly over. That's when Cynder noticed that Ignius was stricken. He was frozen by her beautiful smile, and Emerald eyes.

Ignius was caught in a stare, and realized it.

Ignius's eyes widened and he gasped and lowered his head with speed and spoke to himself with aggression, and began trying to pull away from Cynder.

"What the hell was I just doing? Why was I staring into her eyes like that?"

Cynder nearing the end closed her eyes and started to rest her head on Ignius, that's when he realized he was full on staring at Cynders eyes and spent a little bit contemplating his next move.

She heard his growl like voice and felt him start to pull away from her and the song wasn't over yet.

"Ignius, where are you going? The song isn't over yet."

He raised his head slightly and looked at Cynder with confusion.

"Cynder… I just realized what I was doing to you when you closed your eyes and laid your head on my shoulder."

Cynder didn't know what he was talking about and asked what exactly did he do to her.

"Ignius, what did you do to me? All I saw you doing was enjoying the dance."

The orange drake had a pleading look on his face.

"Please forgive me Cynder… but when you closed your eyes and started to lay your head on me… I realized I was staring into your eyes and your smile before hand."

Cynder knew he was staring at her, she could see him not breaking eye contact with her then occasionally looking around her face.

"Ignius it's fine, I'm not mad at you for that, you wouldn't believe me but it's happened with other dragons before."

Ignius tilted his head and asked, "Others have stared into your eyes before, not just me or probably Spyro?"

Cynder started to regain her signature smile, her teeth starting to make their presence known, her pearly whites caught Ignius' attention and he realized something.

"Cynder, you seem really happy? I've noticed that this is the first time tonite that I've ever seen your teeth in a smile, never before this night have I seen it once, and the only times you've done this is when something or someone makes you overly happy."

Cynder spoke while maintaining her beautiful smile, "I am happy Ignius, maybe even the happiest I've been in a long time. I know you are embarrassed and probably afraid right now. So one, please don't be afraid of me. I'm your mother and I don't want my son to be this scared, and two… I don't mind that you were staring into my eyes. You weren't staring because you love me in that way. I'm not going to lie, i was looking into your eyes for a little while, but in my time looking… I saw you truly cared about us. That's what I saw in your eyes, deep care and comfort… and occasionally I saw you glance over to Spyro with the same adorable look you have, and we're giving me. You genuinely care for us both… and that's what's making me so happy."

Ignius felt overwhelmed, he immediately lost the fear he had towards Cynder, and a massive smile grew across his face. He felt safe being with Cynder, he replaced his paws on her hips and pulled himself really close to Cynder, he started to hug her… he put the side of his face on her chest and tightened his grip.

"Cynder I do care, I care almost too much for you guys… you mean everything to me and I never want to lose you two. Another reason I love you is this right here, when I want to hug or cuddle someone, you and Spyro almost all the time insist I do it with you two, it's like you guys really like when I hug or cuddle one or even both of you…"

Cynder hugged Ignius, almost crushing him against her chest, and spoke, "We do like it, Ignius… there's nothing that will change that… and you… you've helped make this day the best day of my life… first, I'm treated to look even better, next, I get married to the one I love, and finally… you… you just made this the best day of my life… And in doing so, you made this Spyro's best day too…"

Ignius held his position, not that he could do much about it because Cynder was now holding him against her chest, he couldn't go anywhere unless Cynder let him go, or she moved him.

He spoke with pure confusion and some disbelief.

"How did I help make this the best day of your life? I didn't really do a whole lot. And the same goes for Spyro, how did I make this his best day? And why do you like when I go into cuddle mode with either you or Spyro? Wouldn't it just be annoying having a smaller dragon trying to cuddle you pretty frequently?"

"Ignius, first, you made his day by making my day. Second, we both love the warmth and feeling of affection. Finally, you don't like to cuddle very often, so we savor every moment of it."

He lowered his head not in sadness but in contemplation.

"So you would like if I did try to cuddle and do that kind of stuff more often? You would be happy? I usually always want to, but I never bring it up because I think you both get annoyed with me the few times I do it… I always savor it when you guys grab me and make me snuggle, I was always embarrassed when I hug or cuddle either one of you because I always think someone is going to laugh at me or do something like that, but hearing you say that you and Spyro savor it makes me think that you would like if I… well… came out of my shell and did that stuff with you guys more often… and lastly, I act like I don't like to cuddle because I always thought it would be weird if I did show that I liked it… and that I would get negative backlash if I did try to return the favor or try to just do it when I wanted to."

The dance had just finished, and Cynder had returned to all fours. She was dragging Ignius over towards Spyro. "You're gonna have to let Spyro hug you after that, Ignius."

Ignius being moved by Cynder didn't know what to do, but he had a question.

"Cynder, what did I do? Why does he want to hug me?"

"I told you already! You made both of our days!"

"Oh yea, you told me about that, but should I tell him what I just told you or are you going to tell him, or you know… we can just keep it between us."

"You're gonna tell him, Ignius" once she drug him over to Spyro.

Spyro overheard, and spoke, "You're gonna tell me what, Ignius?"

Ignius looked up to Cynder with a scared look, "Are you sure I should tell him… will he like it? I don't want to make him feel awkward."

Spyro spoke for himself, "Ignius, why would I feel awkward?"

Ignius turned his attention to Spyro, "Well… I just told Cynder something that runs pretty deep, and she seems more than happy with the info I just let her hear."

Spyro had a grand smile when he spoke, "Ignius, if she likes it, I'm sure I'd like it too. Just go ahead and tell me, before I'll get her after you again…"

He looked back up at Cynder, then back at Spyro, "Well… I told her… well… She told me that you guys really like when I snuggle or cuddle with you, and you actually savor that time… I never knew that you really like when I do that with you, I know I almost never do it because I always thought you were annoyed with me when I did it or tried too. But Cynder said a completely different story that caught me off guard, and it makes me think if I cuddled with you guys more, you might be happy?"

After the last thing he said, he clenched his eyes shut and lowered his head down out of pure embarrassment, waiting for Spyro to tell him that it wouldn't make him happy, or that it's a horrible idea.

But harsh words never came.

"Ignius, you have just made our day… this is now the single best day we've ever experienced… and you made it happen…"

Ignius opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Spyro.

"You aren't weirded out by all the things I just said? I mean… Cynder was really happy when I said all that to her… but I thought you were going to say that a horrible idea, or you wouldn't like it?"

Spyro just grunted, and spoke, "Ignius, why would I be annoyed, or even disgusted with you, or the things you do? We already told you, we love you as our own. We care for everything about you, and there's nothing that'll change that."

Ignius spoke with some happiness after hearing Spyro's response.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did the things that I said I… kind of… wanted to do… you will let me?"

Then he spoke with a tad bit more happiness and raised his head to where he was fully looking at Spyro.

"You would like if I did it more often… it would make you happy?"

He was looking Spyro in the eye with confusion, and embarrassment.

Spyro only pulled Ignius and Cynder into an embrace that'll answer Ignius' questions without words.

Ignius' eyes almost shot out of his head when Spyro did this, he was astonished that he was basically just told yes by Spyro in a way greater than words.

He thought to himself for a couple moments, then thought this is the perfect time to ask a question he has been holding ever since he was claimed by the heroes as their child.

He spoke with a lowered voice, "Spyro… Cynder… can I ask you guys one last question… now that you're both here, it would be the best time to ask…"

He showed sincerity with his words, and demonstrated deep care within his eyes.

Both Spyro and Cynder looked down to meet his eyes, and Cynder spoke, "What do you want to tell us, Ignius?"

Ignius spoke with pure and noticeable embarrassment.

"So you know how you guys keep calling me your son…"

Cynder replied, "Yeah, Ignius, what about it?"

Ignius' heart started beating rapidly.

"Well… do you think it would be ok if… if I can call you… if I can call you mom and dad…"

Both heroes smiled, and Cynder spoke at length, "Ignius… I… don't…. See why not!"

Ignius' face lit up with surprise and joy.

"Really! When can I start calling you that?"

"Now, son."

Ignius' smile was massive, he couldn't hide it from anyone.

"Mom, dad… how much time is left in the dance?"

He lowered his head almost laughing, hearing himself call someone mom and dad, he was too happy.

Cynder looked towards the band, and spoke, "I think there will be another hour or so left in the dance music, but we have another band playing after this one, so probably another three hours."

Ignuis simply just said thank you with pure joy to his parents, nothing else.

Cynder spoke, "What are you thanking us for, we just told you how much of the dance is left?"

Ignius tightened his hug on his parents and spoke while basically laughing, it was muffled because he stuffed his face against the heroes, but he was still a little understandable.

"Im thanking you for responding to me calling you mom and dad! It's so weird being able to call someone that, but I love it!

"You don't have to do that! We're glad to call you our own!"

"And that right their just made it better, Thanks again!"

Spyro noticed an orange Dragoness eyeballing Ignius, and he spoke, "Hey Ignius, looks like someone likes you!"

He loosened his hug on his parents quite severely and puckered his head at them.

"What do you mean Spyr… Dad?"

He turns Ignius' face to see the one watching him, "That's what I mean"

"Who Flair? She doesn't like me like that… and either way, she looked away from me..."

"That's not true, Ignius. She likes you. She's just waiting for you to show that you like her. Now, we both know you like her. Go show her that!"

Ignius jumped at his parents telling him that.

"One how do you know she likes me? And two… how did you know I liked her…"

"Ignius, there's no way we wouldn't know! Every time you see her, you try and avoid all contact, and blush! If that's not love, we don't know what is!"

He put his paws on his cheeks, "You can see when I do that blush thing!?"

He had a look of pure embarrassment and horror.

"I thought my scales hid that!?"

Both heroes smiled, and Spyro spoke, "No, your scales do not hide your blushing. But neither does Cynder's. You can see her blush, although it's hard to see."

Ignius sighed.

"Ok… I'll go ask her to dance with me, and you're sure she likes me… and I'm not going to make a fool of myself?"

Cynder spoke, "We're sure, Ignius. She likes you, and you won't make a fool of yourself."

"I hope your right…"

Ignius hesitantly walked over to Flair.

"Hey Fl-Flair… how are you doing…"

Flair whipped her head around excitedly, then acted as if she wasn't that pumped up about him approaching her.

"Oh… hey Ignius, how are you doing?"

"Well I'm doing great, but I'm not here to tell you how I'm doing… I'm here to…"

Flair started to smile greatly, she was waiting in eager anticipation for Ignius to say something, she was assuming it was about her.

"I wanted to ask… well…"

Flair suddenly spoke with enthusiasm.

"What are you trying to say Ignius, don't leave me oh so eagerly waiting!"

Then she realized she said eagerly, but couldn't take it back, but noticed Ignius' reaction to her saying it.

Ignius had a look of happiness, hearing she was really wanting to hear what he wanted to say, and it seemed like she had an idea to what he was going to say.

He finally spoke.

"Flair… would you like to do this slow dance with me…"

He lowered his head with some shame, and embarrassment.

Flair almost yelled yes at Ignius, and partly did, but stopped herself before she fully yelled.

Ignius' head whipped up at her out of confusion, and pure joy hearing how happy she was that he asked that.

She had her eyes wide open, and had her paws over her mouth.

"I am so sorry Ignius… I didn't mean to yell…"

Ignius smiled and spoke with a happy tone in his voice.

"It's fine Flair, I'm actually in a way happy you did, it made me feel good knowing you essentially said yes to the dance."

Flair smiled and replied to Ignius' reassuring words.

"Well Ignius, that was a yes from me, so let's go dance."

Ignius agreed, but realized Flair stopped almost right in front of the heroes.

Spyro nor Cynder said a thing, and allowed Ignius to be pulled into the dance with the one he loves. They just enjoyed the fact that he finally got the chance to show his feelings towards her, and vice versa.

Flair and Ignius got on their haunches, Flair put her forelegs on Ignius' shoulders and around his neck.

Ignius was very hesitant, but put his forelegs around Flairs waist, but was nervous and wasn't as close as Flair wanted him to be.

She turned her head to the heroes and was making sure they could see Ignius keeping his distance in the dance, and without speaking, the heroes just nodded their heads at her.

She then turned her attention back to Ignius, and pulled decently hard, bringing him right up against her.

Ignius looked afraid at first, but Flair made him feel comfortable and safe, his thoughts of fear and embarrassment were quickly dispelled.

The heroes saw this, and could only smile.

Then Ignius glanced into Flair's eyes for a second, but Flair did the same… they didn't break contact once their eyes met.

They were both caught in a gaze, and lost all senses of anything and everything around them, for now, all that mattered was them. Nothing else.

Ignius realized he was staring into Flais eyes, as he was with Cynder… but this time it was different.

He wanted to break eye contact, but saw Flair not making any move or hint to wanting to stop, so neither did he.

The dance was continuing on and they were noticeably enjoying it, but it was getting near its end, only Flair and the heroes knew that, not Ignius.

Flair wanted something romantic to finally happen between them, she loved him and he loved her, but both were trying to hide it.

They continued their dance, which during most of their dance, the heroes watched them.

Ignius didn't even know they were, hence why he didn't want to stop dancing.

A few moments later, Ignius caught sight of the heroes, but instead of getting scared and embarrassed, he had sorrow and in his mind… realizations.

Flair caught onto Ignius's sudden mood change and looked towards what he was looking at… his parents.

She asked him what's wrong.

He started to noticeably have a mental breakdown.

"Look at them… laying down doing nothing but watching us dance… I ruined this for my dad and mom… she can't dance with him and he can't dance because of me…"

Flair used her paw and turned Ignius' face to her.

"Ignius, you saw how happy Cynder was with you out there, you might have not seen Spyro… but he was happy beyond belief."

Ignius started to talk, but was quickly cut off by Flair.

"You and Cynder both looked so happy! You didn't do anything wrong, you know it wasn't your fault… you didn't want too… and you have no idea how adorable you and Cynder looked!"

Ignius wanted to smile at what she said about them, but was quickly being overpowered by his own sorrow.

"Flair you don't understand… I did this to them… and they feel obligated to say I'm theirs…"

Flair started to see that his thoughts were taking a heavy toll on him, and she was afraid that the heroes would see him having a mental breakdown and get mad at her for not protecting him.

She spoke reassuringly to Ignius.

"Ignius… I don't know the heroes too well, or almost at all, I just met them tonight… but even I can see that they genuinely love you… when Voltavus said they can have you, it looked as if the single most greatest moment in their lives just happened…"

Ignius looked back at the heroes.

"Look at them… they can't enjoy the dance because I'm some vicious brute… that attacks the ones I now call mom and dad…"

Spyro and Cynder noticed him becoming more agitated, then Cynder started to get up to handle Ignius, but Spyro held her and spoke.

"Cyn, look… Flair's got this."

Spyro nodded his head towards Flair and Ignius, Flair turned her head with tears in her eyes, but she nodded her head at the heroes… silently telling them that she'll handle it.

Cynder layed back down, but was ready like a spring trap to jump up and help Flair with Ignius if need be.

Flair turned her head back to Ignius, but she was looking at the side of his face, because he was looking over to his parents.

Flair new what she was going to do, one… to calm down Ignius, and two… to show him the love she has for him.

She closed her eyes, letting some tears go down her cheeks and fall off her face, then she used her paw once more and turned Ignius' face towards her.

"Ignius… Spyro and Cynder are two of the dragons that love you most in life…"

Ignius started to speak rapidly again, but he heard Flair say one thing while he was talking that he'll never forget.

"There's one more that loves you most in life too…"

She then put her forelegs around Ignius' neck and pulled his face right to her's.

His rapid speaking came to a halt... he was caught in a kiss with Flair.

Ignius' eyes were wide open, Flairs were tear filled and now, clenched shut due to her thinking she just made a big mistake and that Ignius most likely doesn't like her that way.

The heroes saw them, and felt heart warmed, also happy for Ignius and Flair, and they had front row seats to their little display.

They remain in the same loving embrace for a little bit, then Flair pulled away and opened her eyes, only to see Ignius' eyes almost shooting out of his head.

She started to speak quite fast.

"Oh ancestors, I'm so sorry Ignius… I thought-"

She was cut off by him pulling her into another embrace.

Ignius pulled her into the same kiss she pulled him into, and gently closed his eyes, Flair soon followed… and felt amazing, knowing he not only accepted her love, but also returned the favor when she became afraid of rejection, and confessed his own love with a passionate kiss.

The heroes watched with obviously pleased faces. Ignius had no idea that they were moving even closer, unconsciously.

Spyro lay in obvious discomfort, and Cynder was trying to help make him feel as good as she possibly could.

Cynder noticed his smile, and she couldn't keep her own from stretching across her own muzzle. Spyro noticed, and gently creeped his wing over his love's back and pulled her closed, even though it hurt. Having her closer meant he could feel better.

Flair opened her eyes and saw she was leading them straight towards the heroes, and saw the smiles on their faces. She didn't tell Ignius, she just kept moving towards them.

Ignius opened his eyes partly to see what Flair was doing, because he felt different movements coming from her, but she closed his eyes again for him.

Ignius was now about to step on Cynders paw, he was moments from tripping over the heroes.

Flair noticed it and held Ignius in position, and kept them in one place, now directly in front of the ones he wished to avoid.

Ignius immediately opened his eyes, and turned his head to face Cynder and Spyro. He saw them both with jovial expressions, showing how much they liked the sight.

Flair, still keeping him close, whispered, "Ignius, it's okay, don't worry."

Ignius turned his head from the heroes towards Flair upon hearing her speak.

He spoke with fear and embarrassment, "Flair… do you think they saw that… like any of what just happened?"

"Ignius…. I am sure they did see… and they seem to have liked it too…"

Ignius brought his head almost right against Flairs, but maintained his stare at his parents.

"Why would they like it? It seems like something to laugh at or call out to people…"

She simply laughed quietly, "They wouldn't do anything like that to anyone… besides, nobody calls anyone out during events like this…."

Ignius brought his head in front of Flair's and looked into her eyes, then spoke quietly, "But Flair… I'm one of those dragons that would most likely get called out… I don't think I'm liked a lot by anyone except for you, Mom and Dad."

He then looked at the ones he now calls his parents and spoke in a low tone to himself, "I think it's because of what I did to them…"

Flair thought to herself for a moment. She recalled what people said he did, but she had already got the information from the sources. She knew he couldn't control himself then, and she knows that he still blames himself for the things he couldn't control, and finally, she spoke, "Ignius… look at them… nobody here hates you, because if they did, they'd already have ruined the dance. Besides, it seems that Spyro and Cynder both agree that you should be happy. I know you made me that way…," she finished with a sly smirk.

Ignius gave her a confused look, and she knew exactly what to do. Once again, she pulled him into a kiss, and his eyes widen in realisation. After a moment, she released him once again, and he quietly whispered to her, "uhh… well, i do feel the same… but…," he paused, thinking. He soon gave Flair a quizzical look, and asked, "You do know about the… uhh… incident, right?"

She hesitated, but then quickly nodded.

Ignius continued, "Well… uhh… then you already know… what I did… to them…"

She looked him directly in the eyes, and spoke, "No. It wasn't you. It was Malefor who did it. Long ago, before we hatched, he hurt you, and I fully intend to keep it from getting to you. No matter the cost. You already know my true feelings, and I know yours. You don't want to hurt them, but you're afraid that you won't be able to stop yourself… and you're afraid you'll hurt them again, I know. But it's okay. I believe that they believe in you. They seem to care for you like you're their own whelp. That can't be fake," she said as she nodded towards Spyro and Cynder, who looked towards the nowfound duo with glaringly obvious, but definitely not false joy for the two.

Ignius sighed, "If I couldn't keep myself under control when I needed to most, it's bound to happen again… and what if I hurt you this time…"

She spoke quickly, "Ignius, you know how much i care for you… i know you do. I don't care if you do. I only care for you, no matter what happens, you are my top concern."

Ignius smiles at Flair's little speech to him, but spoke once again with a saddened tone.

"Flair… you can already see the heavy toll that fight between me and Spyro has on me… it hurts my heart knowing what I did and how bad I messed up…"

He then nodded towards Cynder and continued, "And the sudden strike I did to her… that rage filled blow to her face… I made her bleed from that if you didn't know… and I rendered my father almost crippled because of the big incision behind his leg… it hurts him to walk on his own, and it hurts me more seeing his inability to do so…"

He then looked back into Flairs eyes, "And I don't want you to be next for that to happen too…"

Flair looked into his eyes, and spoke, "Ignius… i'm not gonna just go away… i'm gonna help you. Please let me help you… that's all i want to do… I… I love you too much to walk away, and leave you to those problems… and being alone will only make it worse… you know most problems are better solved by two, rather than one…"

Ignius smiles at her, "You know, we can give it a try if it makes you happy… but you can't forget that you have some competition in this." Nodding his head over to his newfound, adoptive parents.

Flair could only giggle at the little lick of humor the orange drake could muster.

Ignius spoke once more to Flair, "But I think our little dance is over, and probably has been over but we got into lots of conversation, you think it's a good time to reunite with them?"

"No time's better than the present, hmm?"

He nodded his head and started for the heroes, but stopped and beckoned Flair to his side.

She followed without hesitation.

Soon, mere seconds later, they were back at Spyro and Cynder's sides, and before Ignius could even open his mouth, Cynder spoke, "So, Ignius, did you meet someone already?" and before he could speak, once again, she added, "I'd like to meet her!"

Ignius was speechless, as well as red as a tomato. Flair blushed slightly, but giggled nonetheless. Cynder had him, and he knew it, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

He glanced to flair with a pair of pleading eyes, and she already knew he wanted her to play along. Luckily, she felt he deserved the help.

He began, hoping she'd help him, "Uhh… we're just friends! Just friends, don't worry!"

Cynder's smile grew. She already saw them together earlier that night, dancing the "Dance of Lovers." She was not gonna let him win this one, not by a long shot.

"Oh… Then i guess you guys just did the one dance that show how close you are, as friends, in front of the whole of the attendees. It's a shame you two aren't together. Right, Ignius?"

"T-That's what that d-dance was…" he didn't realize that is what they had went along with. And now the whole of the party knows of their relationship. That is not what he wanted. Now, though, he didn't have much of a choice, "...yes… we are now together…" he said as he bowed his head, shamefully.

Cynder cupped his jaw in her paw, "Ignius… it's alright, nobody's going to criticize either of you. We won't let that happen. You two just enjoy your time together. Don't feel like you have to stay. We won't mind if you two go find someplace more comfortable."

Spyro added, "Get over here for a second, before you leave… I need to tell you something."

Ignius hesitated a moment, but padded over, anyway, "What do you need to tell us?"

He spoke with a grand smile, "You don't know how proud we are right now, Ignius, Flair. We only want you two to have a good time, and i'll be the second to admit that i think you two belong with each other, after Cynder, of course."

Ignius felt what Spyro said pretty heavily in his heart, he felt the sincerity in his voice, and felt amazing hearing that, it warmed his heart.

Ignius quickly disembarked from Flair's side and hugged Spyro, almost dropping onto the ground with him, and fast too.

"Thank you Dad… thank you."

He then started to try and get his wing out on Cynder to try and hug her too.

And seeing this, Flair and Cynder compared the act of the embrace to another adorable sight… a happy child holding onto his father for dear life.

"Flair, i'm sure you know what you're getting yourself into. And I believe you'll have a good time hanging around," said Cynder.

Flair giggled quietly, and she then showed her smile.

Ignius dropped on his belly and held his hug, and spoke with a muffled tone.

"And about what you said, what was it… 'before you two leave' or something like that, I think you two should properly meet Flair, I think she would be just fine with having a little sit down session and you guys talking, or do you want to do our own thing Flair?"

She looked over, pausing her short conversation with Cynder, and spoke, "Do you want to do something else?"

Ignius spoke with a more audible tone with him lifting his head away from Spyro, "I think I asked first Flair, I want to know if you want to do something else, or hang out here and get to know my new parents."

She looked back to Cynder for a moment, and spoke, "Ignius, I would like to get to know them better…"

Before she could say anything else, Cynder spoke, "We can meet up again, later. You two go have some fun. We're going to be fine without you. Now, you two get going, you lovebirds!"

Ignius spoke with a happy tone, "Well I personally am fine like this, and I think Flair is as well… so the real question Mom… do you and dad want to do your own thing and have us do our own thing so you guys can do whatever it is you want to do? Like some you time for a little while?"

Cynder's smile fell, slightly, and she spoke, "Ignius, you know that we don't get very much time to ourselves. It would be nice to have a little break from the party, and some time with Spyro…"

Ignius had a little grin when he spoke to Cynder, "You know you can just tell me and her that right? You don't have to try and keep it in incognito mode or whatever, keep it hidden, because if you really do want you guys time please next time tell me."

"You know how we are, Ignius. We can't just tell you to leave! It'd leave us feeling bad, you know that."

Ignius nodded his head in agreement, that is how they are indeed.

In hearing this, Ignius rose from hugging Spyro and beckoned Flair to his side once again, and spoke towards the heroes.

"So Mom and Dad… when you want to be with us again, just come find us. We will wait until you come retrieve us so we don't interrupt anything."

Cynder had a sly smile, and looked Ignius in the eye, "Oh, do you want me to tell Flair about what you did when we were dancing? You know, when you got lost?"

Ignius' eyes went wide, "Ahh that! That can remain between us huh? Like not telling anyone kind of thing."

Cynder looked to Flair, and spoke, "Just so you know, any guy who has looked into these eyes were nearly put into a trance. Ignius is no exception," she looked back to Ignius, and winked.

Ignius death stared Cynder, "That was not funny… Flair don't listen to her, once you get to know her… you will realize she's… uhhh… a liar, that's the word I was looking for, at least when it comes to me."

Cynder snapped around, and looked Ignius in the eye, her expression filled with faux-anger, "Did you just call me a liar? Need i remind you what happened to the last one who did as much?"

Ignius grinned, "I think you do, it seems as if I forgot."

A malicious grin grew upon her muzzle, and she spoke, "Have fun with the shadows… Ignius…" and both she and Ignius disappeared into the shadow realm.

Ignius started to retreat in any direction he could, he didn't know where to go, and was almost cowering in the shadow realm.

Cynder approached him, and spoke, "You know what happened, because you were the only one to ever call me a liar. Now, go tell Flair that you were joking."

Ignius looked into her eyes with fear, and spoke.

"Ok… just please save me from this place… please and I'll tell her…"

She smiled, and whispered, "You know i'm joking around, right? I'd never lay a paw on you…" and then they returned to the material plane.

Ignius still had the look of dread and fear in his features, he like a bolt of lightning got to Flairs side and hugged her, "I was just joking about the whole lying thing Flair… then squeezed a little harder, then broke off from her and went to Cynder and hugged her, "I'm sorry mom…"

Cynder wrapped her left foreleg around the smaller orange drake, and whispered, "It's alright, Ignius, and I… i'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

Ignius sat hugging Cynder and accepted her apology as she did his.

Ignius broke the hug and went back to Flair's side and spoke towards the heroes again, with a saddened voice still from what just happened, "I guess come get us when you guys want to re group."

Cynder waited a moment, and then spoke, "We will see you two later!"


End file.
